<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Last (Jikook) (Mon Oct 5th) by Morriel_Ashland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460753">At Last (Jikook) (Mon Oct 5th)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland'>Morriel_Ashland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock.  They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Our Current Cast of Characters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use Korean words and phrases in various places, and will include the glossary of the words at the end of each chapter.  The words I'm using are ones I've found on WordHippo and also by typing in 'how do I say 'this' in Korean' in Bing, and sometimes in Google, so if the word or phrase I'm using is incorrect, I apologize.  And, if you are so inclined, I would definitely appreciate being given the correct information, so I can use it 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  </p><p>                     Park Jimin                                                                         Jeon Jungkook</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>                                                The Boys from Ateez</p><p>                                                                                                 </p><p> </p><p>              Oh Sehun                                          Kim Taehyung</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monday, Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The day had begun fairly uneventfully – both boys had managed to get out of bed and take a shower, without going back to bed and having to start over more than once, but, they’d expected this morning to be difficult, being the first day they wouldn’t be spending together since Friday night.  Consequently, they’d gotten up much earlier than usual, and had been able to happily take full advantage of each other a few times, and after they did finally finish getting dressed and ate their breakfast, they’d climbed into the SUV and headed to campus. </p><p>“Okay, so, we can say hi to each other between my math and your psychology class, it looks like we have around twenty to thirty minutes... then, we have about an hour and a half where we can meet for lunch, then we’ll see each other in the locker room at the end of the day... and after those classes are over, we’ll meet in the locker room and then go over to the dorm, so you can get clothes for the week, and anything else you might need, and then we’ll go to the pleasure store and find some flavors of lube we like, and then we can go home and try one out... sound like a plan?”  Jungkook cast a quick glance toward Jimin as he finished speaking, smiling as he saw the stunning redhead nodding his head enthusiastically. </p><p>“I’m so glad we’ll be able to have lunch together, because honestly, only being able to have a brief meeting the other two times before our classes start is going to be so hard... I’d almost rather not see each other, except, that would be too horrible... so, I’ll take what I can get, then smother you with kisses at lunchtime, and maybe, if I’m a very lucky boy, you’ll do dirty things to me in my bed at the dorm again...”  Jimin turned his head and grinned, his irises that strange amber color from his contact lenses, and Jungkook reached over while they sat at the light and brushed the tip of his thumb over the red-haired boy’s plush bottom lip. </p><p>“I am pretty sure you’ll be a very lucky boy, Mr. Park Jimin... after all, I don’t think a certain someone would be able to resist your charms for longer than thirty seconds, and most likely not even for that long... it’s a good thing your dorm mates don’t mind hearing you make those pretty noises for me...”  He lowered his hand as the light turned green and rested it on Jimin’s thigh, then slid it further up, until the side of his pinkie was brushing against the elder boy’s sleeping cock, which immediately woke up and began to rise. </p><p>“Aish, stop that, Koo, it’s not like we have time to do anything, and I don’t want to sit in class and try to hide a woody...”  Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s hand lightly, then pushed it away from his crotch a little bit – enough to keep from being teased, but still wanting that warm hand in contact with his leg. “I imagine I’ll have the same problem whenever we do manage to meet up... I’m going to have to start wearing your shirts, so I can hide everything that’s going on inside my pants...” </p><p>Jungkook snickered and wiggled his eyebrows, but he didn’t continue trying to toy with the elder boy, and instead squeezed his thigh gently. “Okay, I will behave myself, as much as I can... but I do promise I’ll find somewhere to hide you between our first classes, so I can squeeze your ass and kiss your neck, until you beg me to stop...” They arrived at the car park and Jungkook pulled into a space, then turned toward the luscious redhead and grabbed the collar of his shirt, to pull him close and steal a deep, passionate kiss. </p><p>“Mmmph, Jungkook-ah... I... okay, no, we have to... fuck...”  The kiss turned into a mini make out session, the two of them roaming their hands over each other’s bodies while they leaned over the center console. “Wow... I just... god... phew...”  Jimin sat back in his seat when Jungkook let him go, and both of them adjusted their clothes, then checked their hair in the visor mirrors, before grinning loopily at each other and getting out of the car. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Jungkook replied, chuckling as he came around the back of the car and linked hands with Jimin, then headed toward the arch that led into the campus. </p><p>The rest of the day was uneventful, although Jungkook made good on his promise and found a vacant room near where they met between their early classes, and he spent twenty of the thirty minutes they had driving the ethereal angel to the edge of a climax, then stopping to let him relax and catch his breath. </p><p>“Fuck, Kookie... that was just... you’re so mean...”  Jimin grinned and leaned into the ravenette’s warm embrace, the younger boy no less worked up, and now taking deep breaths to calm his own hormones. “But I loved it...” The redhead turned his head and nuzzled his lips against the raven boy’s earlobe, and sighed happily. “I think you should do this to me every time we have a thirty-minute break we can share... and sometimes, you should let me do it to you... although I admit it’s going to be really hard to concentrate in class, and not sit there fantasizing about the things you could do to me if we had more time.” </p><p>“Ah, Jiminie, naughty boy... if you get bad grades because you can’t keep your mind on your classes, I’ll have to turn you over my knee...” Jungkook raised a single eyebrow and winked, and Jimin laughed. </p><p>“Oh, yes, that’s definitely going to keep me from getting bad grades... hell, even if I get straight A’s, I might forge a report card to look like I received all D’s, so you’ll do exactly what you said...” Jimin tried winking back, which made the two of them giggle, and they kissed once more, then parted to go to their classes. </p><p>Lunch was more of the same, although they did actually get something to eat, and before they got too distracted by each other’s bodies, they shared their lunch, then snuck into another vacant room, and this time, both were left very satisfied afterward. </p><p>And now, here they were, in the locker room for the first time since they’d left on Friday, the two of them standing at their lockers and looking at each other from either side of the bench, as Jungkook had just arrived and opened his locker to start changing clothes. </p><p>Jungkook could tell Jimin was apprehensive about what the ravenette’s reaction would be, and whether there would be any sort of distancing due to all of the younger boy’s friends being around and trying to get his attention, but as the beautiful redhead offered a somewhat wan smile to the raven, unable to make himself greet him as though they knew each other, Jungkook stepped over the bench and walked the short way to Jimin, then wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. </p><p>“Jimin-ah, saranghae, salangbad-a...” Jungkook said, in a normal volume, and then he dipped his head and pressed a deep, sweet kiss against Jimin’s soft, plump lips. </p><p>There was sudden silence on the row that the two boys were in, while the rest of the students turned and looked, surprised at the public display, and also at who was displaying it, but there were no snickers or snide comments, as Jimin had been at the university long enough to be fairly well known, and was very well liked, and so was Jungkook, even for the short time he’d been there. </p><p>“I remember you said to Tae that there were going to be a bunch of jealous people, when they figured out that you were my boyfriend... well, honestly, I think more people will be jealous when they find out that I’m your boyfriend, because you’re amazing and beautiful and perfect, and everyone wants to be with you... but, you’re mine... and I’m not letting you go...” Jungkook finished that sentence with another sweet kiss, and Jimin moaned softly. </p><p>“Saranghae, Jungkook-ah... salangbad-a... I... I was...” Jimin lifted his head and gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, and blushed a dark pink. “I was worried...” </p><p>“I know, baby... but there’s nothing to worry about... I’m here, I’m not going anywhere without you, and I don’t care about anybody else but you... mmm... and now, before I actually drag you into that room with the mats again, I think I should let you go so we both can get ready for our classes.” </p><p>Jimin grinned and blushed more darkly, although he nodded his head and quickly stole another kiss, before Jungkook released him from his arms, and the two of them finished getting dressed out, then left for their respective classrooms. </p><p>After class, Jungkook went to the locker room and took a shower, then dressed in his regular clothes, but when he was done, Jimin hadn’t shown up yet.  Jungkook texted the elder boy, but received no answer, although he saw the text had been read, so he waited for a little longer, but when no answer was forthcoming, and no Jimin was coming through the doors, the ravenette texted him again.  But there was still no answer, although again, Jungkook could see the text had been read. </p><p><em> {{Hm... I wonder if  </em> <em> Jiminie </em> <em>  thought I meant I’d meet him at the dorm, instead of in the locker room... or maybe he’s helping his friend at the dance classroom... well, I’ll just text and let him know I'm going over to the dorm... even if he isn’t there right now, he’ll be there eventually, and, I’ll just wait for him... it will give me the chance to set up the birthday surprise with the guys... which is even better, although we’ll have to be careful to make sure he’s not coming round the corner while we’re talking about it...}} </em> </p><p>The gorgeous ravenette grinned happily and headed out of the locker room and over to the dorm.  He stood in the lobby of the building and waited for the stupid elevator to take its sweet time getting to the ground floor, the whole time thinking about what had been going on inside the car when he and Jimin were here on Saturday, and when the doors finally opened to admit him to the inside, he was blushing and grinning like a loon.  When the elevator deposited him on the tenth floor, he wasn’t blushing any longer, but he was very happy, and he came around the corner and walked toward the common room, grinning more widely as he saw all of the boys and Sehun hanging out and watching a movie together. </p><p>“Hey guys!” He greeted as he came closer, then nodded and bowed slightly to Sehun, “Hi, Hyung.  What are you guys watching?  Is Jimin here? I was supposed to meet him, but I think I got confused about where...” </p><p>“Oh! Uh... hi Jungkook!  Um, we’re watching Iron Man 3... and nope, Jimin’s not here... we haven’t seen him since you guys left on Saturday...”  The ravenette didn’t know any of the boys well enough yet to be able to distinguish who was speaking, and then he noticed that San wasn’t with them, so he really had no clue. </p><p>“Oh, okay, well is it all right if I hang out with you guys until he shows up? He’s supposed to get some of his clothes so he can spend the rest of the week with me... oh, and Taehyung and I have a plan for his birthday, and I wanted you guys to be part of it...”  The last was said in a much quieter voice, and the boys all looked at Jungkook. </p><p>But, before any of them could reply, Jimin called down the hall from his room, “Hey, you guys, Jungkook just texted and says he’s coming over... do me a favor and tell him I’m not here... I have a date tonight and I need to get ready... I’m going to go take a shower...” </p><p>Jungkook hadn’t come far enough into the common room to be able to see down the hall toward Jimin’s room and the bathroom, and therefore, Jimin couldn’t see Jungkook either.  Which meant that he didn’t see when the exquisite raven’s expression fell, and when he cast his dark chocolate gaze over the room of boys and offered a terribly embarrassed and broken smile, then slowly bowed deeply to them all and turned around and walked back down the hall toward the elevator, lifting his forearm to his face to press against his mouth and muffle the agonized sounds that began to escape from his throat.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If He's Happy, Then I'm Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Jimin came around the corner of the hall into the common room, a huge, happy grin on his face, wearing his silky bathrobe, apparently fully expecting to see Jungkook standing there. “Haha! I pranked... hey... I thought he was here?”  Jimin looked at his friends and they looked back, all of them with stunned expressions on their faces. “What happened, how come you guys look like that?” </p><p>Yeosang looked toward the elevator, then back at Jimin. “He heard you... and I think he thought you were serious... he left... he... he looked so devastated... but maybe he knew you were pranking him, and he’s hiding over there...” </p><p>“JUNGKOOK, WAIT!!!” Jimin yelled, hurriedly running around the corner and toward the elevator, but, when he got there, the little entryway was empty.  He looked up at the elevator floor indicator and saw it was just arriving on their floor, and he realized the ravenette had taken the stairs, rather than wait for the slow car.  “Shit... shit shit shit,” Jimin cursed as he walked back to the common room. “Why didn’t you guys tell him it was a joke, when you saw he was upset??” </p><p>“Because we don’t know him well enough to know if he’d really be upset... the way you explained it to us, he’d go all Alpha on your ass, and we’d have to go out for pizza or something, because he’d be making you scream his name... god, that was so embarrassing on Saturday, I am totally making sure I have my headphones on and my music playing as loudly as I can, if you guys surprise us like that again...”  Junho rolled his eyes, and the other boys gave a half-hearted laugh, although all of them looked troubled about what had actually transpired. </p><p>Just then, San came around the corner of the hallway where his own room was and frowned at all of the boys, while giving Jimin the worst death glare. “I told you that wouldn’t work... I told you it would hurt his feelings and he’d believe what you said was true, but none of you believed me, even though I’m one of his best friends... and you, Jimin... of all people, I can’t believe you thought that would be funny... like, yeh, he was a prick to you when he was younger, but we know why he was that way, and it’s because we were all just stupid kids...  Still, he has the biggest heart now, he’s tried so hard to become a better person and he’s obviously done really well at it, considering how many good things I’ve heard about him since I found out he was up here at University... And it was so obvious he was going to try his best to make it all up to you, all the crappy things he did when we were young... ” </p><p>“I mean, fuck, you guys... he invited all of us over to his house this Friday for a fucking movie marathon, simply because Jimin forgot to check in with us and we were worried... and he even apologized, but he certainly didn’t have to, it’s not like it was any of our business what they’d been doing together, and Jimin was the one who should have, and did apologize, Jungkook could have just left it at that... and you’ve just shattered him... for a fucking prank... good job, Jimin, I hope that makes you feel like a big man and you’ve accomplished something great...”  The dark-haired boy looked at his friends and shook his head. Suddenly, his text notification pinged and he looked at his phone, saying, “It’s Jungkook... he... oh... hm...” </p><p>He sighed softly and looked up, and Jimin asked, “Where is he? What’s he saying? Is he coming back? Oh my god, what did I do? Jesu, I need to put on some clothes and go after him, holy fucking hell, what was I thinking, I’m such a gaegumeong... fuck... San, I’m sorry, I really am, I had no idea he wouldn’t just get angry... I mean... yes, I expected him to get jealous and come get me in my room, and... well... fuck... please, find out where he is, tell him I’m sorry and I didn’t mean it and it was a prank and to please come back, and oh god... fuck...” </p><p>Jimin ran to his room and slammed the door in his hurry to find some clothes and yank them on, and San looked around the room at the other boys. “Jungkook says he’s going to have Taehyung call me... apparently they have this elaborate plan for Jimin’s birthday, and they wanted all of us to be part of it... and Jungkook says he still wants us all to do it because he just wants Jimin to be happy, except, Jungkook said he’ll be sure to stay away, since Jimin won’t want to see him... goddammit... I swear... if any of the rest of you ever comes up with some stupid fuck idea like this to prank someone else, I will personally beat the shit out of you...”  He turned around and went back to his own room, slamming the door behind him because he was pissed, and leaving the boys in the common room to look around at each other, shocked and upset at the turn of events. </p><p>Meanwhile, Jungkook had come out of the stairwell into the downstairs lobby of the dorm, after texting San, and stood at the elevator for a long moment, watching the floor indicator as it rose to floor ten, his heart fluttering with anticipation, then thudding sharply as the car continued to eleven, and then to twelve, before he stopped watching.  <em> {{I don’t know why I thought you would be coming to find me, Jiminie... but... now I know you aren’t... and, I know you won’t... and I am so sorry for everything I did to you...}}  </em>He turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the building before anyone could mark the tears now coursing down his cheeks.  It was just past three in the afternoon, and as he walked down the pathway toward the quad, he looked around at all the other people hanging around or going here and there, then at all the trees and their pretty fall colors, which reminded him of Jimin’s bright scarlet hair, and he almost collapsed right there on the sidewalk. </p><p>Taking a couple of deep breaths, he bent down and picked up one of the brightest red leaves he saw and tucked it into a pocket in his backpack, then he forced himself to start walking again, and as he walked, he recited his own heart-and-mind breaking litany to himself, a tiny little wry smile curving the corners of his full lips as he recalled having asked Jimin to write his down, so he could have all of Jimin’s friends help him forget all those terrible things he thought about himself. <em>{{Well, Jeon Jungkook, you told yourself, didn't you? But you just couldn't leave well enough alone, and you had to touch him... you had to see what he felt like, how he tasted, what he sounded like in the throes of passion... what he looked like first thing in the morning, waking up in your arms in your bed... even though you knew he hated you for what you'd done... even if you didn't realize the worst that had happened, everything else you did was bad enough to cause him to despise you... you are a worthless loser, and if you ever thought for one single second that you deserved the love of that beautiful angel, then you were a bigger gaegumeong then you realized.  Nothing you ever did would be enough to make up for what you'd done... how did you ever  think you could make amends?  Aish. Just be thankful that you had even a minute of his time, because it's all you'll ever have, and even that was so much more than you ever deserved. Disappear, you babo... he won't care... why would he? No-one should have to look at you. Just... make your peace with whoever you need to, and go away... it will be the best thing for everyone.}}</em></p><p>Finally, Jungkook paid attention to where he was and he realized his feet had taken him to the University Botanical Gardens, one of his favorite places, as it was quiet and peaceful, even when it was crowded – people just tended to be more reverent here, for some reason.  He walked through the gate and began to wander around, lost in his thoughts, until he found himself at one of his favorite benches, one that was somewhat off the more popular paths, and tucked in among an arbor of Korean Hibiscus. </p><p>He sat on the bench and pulled his phone out of his pocket, noting that he had many notifications from one Park Jimin.  He quickly deleted the entire conversation, before he got the stupid idea to read all of the new messages, even though it included some sweet texts that had been sent over the weekend and during the day in class. He couldn’t let himself hope they were telling him he’d misunderstood the situation; he knew that wasn’t what they’d say, and his inner demons were gleefully shrieking everything he imagined that had been said, reminding him again and again of who he really was, and how he’d been so stupid to believe Jimin could have cared for him... could have possibly forgiven him.  <em>{{Ah,  </em> <em> Jiminie </em> <em> ... I suppose some people would hate anyone who did this to them, but I can’t hate you... I could never... even when I was at my worst, I never hated you. To be honest, I understand, truly... I spent all of those years hurting you, and you managed to tear me apart in less than a minute... I hope you find the happiness you deserve, my  </em> <em> Jiminie </em> <em> ... I hope you find someone who never hurts you, who hasn’t ever hurt you, someone you can start fresh with, who will cherish you as you should be...” </em> </p><p>He also saw he had a text from San, although he expected it to say that he was waiting for Taehyung’s phone call, to plan for Jimin’s surprise birthday party, so he didn’t read or reply to that one either.  Instead, he texted Tae. </p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  Hey, Hyung? Taehyung? Are you busy? 🙇</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Hey, Jungkook! How are you? 🖐😃</p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  Uh... not doing so good, but I’ll be okay...  😟 can I ask you a favor? 🙇🙏</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Oh, um, okay... well, if you need to talk about something, I have a good ear... 👂 </p><p>but yeah, what do you need? 👌 </p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  Well... I’m pretty sure Jimin just broke up with me... 😢 💔</p><p>and I was wondering if you’d mind talking to his dorm mates to plan the birthday stuff? 🎂🎁</p><p>Pretty sure he won’t want me anywhere near him... but you can still use my house and all that...  </p><p>and my parents will be cool with the other stuff too 👍</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  WHAT??  👀  What do you mean you’re ‘pretty sure’ Jimin broke up with you? 😲😟  </p><p>Why do you think that?  Did he specifically say it??   What the fuck happened??? 😕</p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  Uh, well... he was supposed to get some clothes so he could come stay with me this </p><p>week, but... when I got to the dorm, he was telling his friends to tell me he wasn’t there, cuz he had a date... </p><p>I mean, they weren’t supposed to tell me he had a date when I got there, but he didn’t know I was already </p><p>standing there, and heard him... I think he just... I dunno... I guess he was just going to avoid me </p><p>maybe... or something... from now on... fuck... just... fuck... I knew this was coming... I just knew it... 😧😞😔</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Wait, so...  he said he had a date??  With who??? He hasn’t had a date in ages! </p><p>Holy hell... this is fucked up; it can’t be right. I’m calling him right now! I’ll let you know what he says...📱 </p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  No, no, it’s okay... I mean, unless you want to talk to him, but I’m sure he has his</p><p>reasons, even if he doesn’t really have a date... I mean... I kind of told you what I did back when </p><p>I knew him before, and like, I didn’t rape him or anything, but... what I did was pretty bad... </p><p>I didn’t even know, myself, until he told me on Saturday morning... I’m still so sick over it... 🤢</p><p>I don’t blame him at all for hating me... I... I kept telling myself all weekend that </p><p>he was just fucking with me, to get back at me for everything I did... I kept telling </p><p>him that’s what I thought he was doing... and he kept telling me it wasn’t... but... </p><p>turns out, it really was... so... anyway, here’s my friend San’s number... 📱</p><p>I told him I’d give you his number and you’d call him, so you guys could keep planning all the stuff for my Jiminie’s birthday... </p><p>I... I really wish I could celebrate with him, but... he wouldn’t want me there, for sure... </p><p>my mom has keys to my house, you guys can all use it... I’ll come back on Monday after classes, </p><p>so everyone has the chance to be out... well, mostly so Jimin won't have to accidentally run into me... 😥</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>: … Jungkook...  I honestly don’t believe Jimin  would actually be serious,  he’s not like that...🤔  </p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  He said it, Taehyung... he told his friends to tell me he wasn’t there... </p><p>and I don’t think he's normally like that, but I was a real shit to him when we were young... 💩</p><p>he’s just getting me back for everything I did, I totally don't blame him... anyway... </p><p>so there’s San’s number... call him and get everything set up, okay?  And don’t </p><p>tell Jimin that anything except the movie marathon stuff was my idea...</p><p>I’d hate to have all of that ruined for him by knowing it was me... 😭</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  I swear, Jungkook, it’s not what you think, I can guarantee it...</p><p>  and I’m going to find out what the hell is going on... But yeh...  I’ll call your friend and </p><p>get the plan going... But you need to be ready to be there, </p><p>because I know Jimin would want you to... and there is no way he has </p><p>a date with someone else...  something weird is going on... 🤔</p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  Yeah, okay, well, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but... </p><p>I don’t believe you. 😔 I don’t think Jimin would do this to anyone else, </p><p>Because he knows no-one else would deserve it... but... I do. 💩</p><p>So... I’m just... I’ll just... Yeh... Anyway... I gotta go, I can’t see the screen anymore... </p><p>I can’t stop crying and it’s all blurry... 😭 Thanks Hyung... 🙇</p><p>it was really cool to be able to meet you, I’ll count that up there with having finally </p><p>kissed Park Jimin on my list of best things ever... ✨🎇🎆🎊🎉🧨💖</p><p>Oh, and tell everyone else thank you too, for keeping the birthday stuff a secret. 💝</p><p>I think he’ll be so happy, as long as he doesn’t know I had anything to do with planning it. </p><p>I hope, anyway. That’s all I want. If he’s happy, then I’m happy. Okay, gotta go. Bye. 🖐</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Jungkook, wait! Hey! Come back! Fuck...  Goddammit, Jimin, what the hell did you do?? 🙄</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Desperately Seeking Jungkook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>SOULMATE </b>:  MINNIE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON???!!!! 🤬🤬🤬</p><p>JUNGKOOK JUST TEXTED ME AND SAID YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM??? 😤😤😤😤</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>: Tae! Oh my god, Tae, no, I didn’t!!! 😧😧😧I fucked up so bad, and I don’t know how to fix it! </p><p>I can’t find Kookie and I’m so worried!! 😨😨😨 I was such an idiot! Fuck... 😱😱</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Okay, okay, start from the beginning... tell me what the hell happened! 😨</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>:  Well, you know those stupid ‘Prank your B/F-G/F’  videos on YouTube? 🎥</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>: You mean that stupid shit that I keep telling you to stop paying </p><p>attention to, because it’s all just mean-spirited crap?! 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>:  Yeah, that stuff... Well... there was this one about  pranking your b/f-g/f that </p><p>you had a date with someone else...  So... I did that to Kookie... Except... </p><p> he didn’t react like I thought he would... 😓</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Oh for fuck’s sake, Jimin, are you kidding me? 😑😒 Why the fuck would you do that, </p><p>and to that sweet boy??? It was so fucking obvious he was completely blown away by you... </p><p>and the fact that he felt he needed to tell me what he did to you way before I even knew you... </p><p>man, most people would have just pretended it never happened, when they met someone </p><p>for the first time... and he just blurted it out, without either you or me bringing it up... 😤😤</p><p>Just what did you think his reaction would be???   😠😡🤬</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>:  Well, I thought he’d get jealous and mad... 😠and he’d catch me in my room and do... </p><p>well... things to me in my little bed... like he did on Saturday... ✨🎆🎇🥰😏💖💞💕</p><p>Oh Tae...  I’m so worried... his car is in the car park, but he isn’t in it... </p><p>and I’m afraid to call his mom and worry her too... plus she’ll hate me... </p><p>But what if something happened to him...? 🥺🥺🥺 </p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Have you tried texting or calling him?  😟</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>:  I did, but he’s not answering... I’m pretty sure he blocked me. So, I asked San to try, </p><p>but he’s not answering him either... I mean, he told San he’s okay but... no-one knows where he is... 😟😟😟 </p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Let me see if I can get him to talk to me... He’s pretty upset, but... </p><p>if I tell him it was just a prank, maybe he’ll at least be willing to talk to you... </p><p>honestly, you accused him of being a pabo for watching those K-Dramas, and yet... </p><p>at least those stupid shows aren’t real... and he knows they aren’t... </p><p>He’s... he said he had to go because he couldn’t see his screen anymore, because of his tears... </p><p>and he also said that all he wants is for you to be happy, and that will make him happy </p><p>but to be completely honest with you... as much as I love you, Jimin... </p><p>I don’t like you very well, right now... 😠🤬🤬</p><p>anyway... I’m going to try to get him to answer me... I’ll let you know if he tells me anything... 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>:  Oh god... I’m... I love him so much, Tae... I’ve loved him for so long, </p><p>I don’t know what I’m going to do if I’ve lost him because of a stupid </p><p>fucking YouTube prank... 💔💔💔 Please... if you do talk to him, tell him I didn’t mean it, </p><p> and he can do anything to me, but to just please come back... 🙏🙏🙏🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>: If I can get him to agree to talk to you, you can tell him that stuff yourself... 😞</p><p>I’m going to try now... I’ll get back with you, one way or the other 😟😤</p><p> </p><p><b> MINNIEMOO </b>:  Thanks, Tae... I’m really sorry... 😧😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  I’m not the one you should be apologizing to... 😤😤😤😤</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Yah, Jungkook! 👀 Hey! Answer me!! </p><p>I know you’re seeing this, because I can see you read them... Answer me!</p><p>I talked to Jimin... 😒</p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  You didn’t tell him about the birthday stuff??!! 😨😨😨 Please, hyung, you didn’t, right? </p><p>I still want it to be a big surprise for him... I hope you didn’t... 🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  No, I didn’t say anything... 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  Oh, okay, good... thanks... Did you talk to San yet? I know all those guys are going </p><p>to be so excited, and Jimin will be so ecstatic... I... I wish I could see his face when he sees his... </p><p>Um... anyway, okay, so...  He told you about his date, right? I hope it’s someone nice...🤗🤗 </p><p>He deserves someone who’s going to be good to him,  all the time 👼👼👼👼</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  I was right, he doesn’t have a date... I asked him, and he said he doesn’t... 🙄🤬</p><p>He said... </p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>: Oh... 😕 Oh... 😔oh fuck... 😲oh god... 😢 Okay... well...  um...  so he... he just... </p><p> hates me...  on general principles... 😭 Okay...  I...  I didn’t realize I’d... done that much damage... 💔💔</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Jungkook, no, he doesn’t hate you... ✋✋✋✋</p><p>He said... </p><p> </p><p><b> JIMIN’S HUBBY </b>:  No, no, Hyung... ✋🥺 you don't need to tell me... I already am pretty sure I know what he said... </p><p>And to actually ‘hear’ it, I... I don’t think I could handle it... 💔💔💔💔💔</p><p> So... </p><p> Just... </p><p> okay...  😞</p><p>I gotta go... 👋</p><p> Um... </p><p> Yeah... </p><p> so thanks... 👍</p><p>for being his best friend... </p><p> everyone </p><p>should have someone who cares </p><p> about </p><p>them like you do him... 💖💖</p><p>I wish I did, too... 🥺🥺🥺</p><p> bye... 💔</p><p> </p><p><b> KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG </b>:  Jungkook, wait! Let me finish!! He said... Fuck...  🥺</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>
  <b> GROUP NAME – WHERE'S JUNGKOOK? </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> I AM THE PABO </b>:  Okay, San, Where would Jungkook go, if he’s upset? </p><p>His car is still in the car park, and I still don’t want to call his mom, </p><p>unless we absolutely have to...🥺🥺🥺😟😟😟 </p><p> </p><p><b> SAN-TA CUTIE </b>:  He’s always liked nature... 💐🌸 🌹🌺🌻🌼🌷🌱🌲🌳He was always wanting </p><p>to go walking at the park in the fall,  he loved the colors🍁🍂🍁🍂🍁🍂</p><p>I bet he made a comment about your hair and the color of the leaves...🍁🍁🍁🍁🔴🔴🔴  </p><p> </p><p><b> YEOSANG BANG  </b> <b> BANG </b>:  Hm... well, there are a couple of parks within walking distance, 🌲🌳and there are </p><p>the University’s botanical gardens... 🌸🌹🌺🌻🌼🌷 maybe we should all go out looking, split up into groups? </p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Hm, yeah... that sounds like a good idea, How many of you guys are there, again? 😁</p><p> I keep forgetting if there are more of you... I swear, you multiply every year... 🧮🧮🧮</p><p> </p><p><b> YEOSANG BANG  </b> <b> BANG </b>:  Hahaha... some of us f*ck like rabbits, for sure... 🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇🐇</p><p> </p><p><b> THE BEST R.A. EVER </b>:  Ahem... 🙄 There are ten of us, Including Jimin. 👼❌1️⃣0️⃣</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Okay, so, eleven of us... 👼❌1️⃣1️⃣</p><p> </p><p><b> I AM THE PABO </b>: I don’t know why, but I have this strong feeling that he’s at the botanical gardens... 🌸🌹🌺🌻🌼🌷</p><p>I’m going to go there right now... that’ll leave you guys to split into equal groups, unless you want to hang out </p><p>and see if I find him, first... it’s so weird, I just have this gut feeling... 🐰</p><p> </p><p><b> SAN-TA CUTIE </b>:  That’s great, Jimin, but if it hadn’t been for your gut feeling to begin with, none of this would be </p><p>happening... you were sure he was going to react completely differently than he did... 😠🤬</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Hey now, this isn’t the time to be pointing fingers... besides, from what it sounds like </p><p>none of you guys said anything while Jungkook was walking away, and there would have been time to get </p><p>his attention, before he left... 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> YEOSANG BANG  </b> <b> BANG </b>:  Yeah... that was pretty shitty of us... but we’d promised J... 👈👈👈</p><p> </p><p><b> THE BEST R.A. EVER </b>:  Okay, okay... like Tae said, no finger pointing,  we just need to find Jungkook ✋👶</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Yes. I think it might be best if we all go ahead and start searching now, just in case Jimin’s </p><p>little gut feeling isn’t something he ate at lunch... 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> I AM A PABO </b>:  Hey, I’ll have you know, I had a wholesome lunch, it was entirely organic! 😁🍜🍦</p><p>Fuck... and now I’m crying because it was my favorite Kookie... waaahhhhh... 😭😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p><b> YEOSANG BANG  </b> <b> BANG </b>:  See, like rabbits... 🐰🐰</p><p> </p><p><b> THE BEST R.A. EVER </b>: Aish, I swear, you kids... 🙄</p><p> </p><p><b> SOULMATE </b>:  Hm... you know, Sehun... I bet I could make you... 🤤😏 um... wait... uh... Okay, so... 😅</p><p>Anyway... I’m on my way over there, you all figure out who’s going to go searching with whom, </p><p>and Jimin, hopefully your gut is telling you where Jungkook is, because of  your ‘organic’ lunch... </p><p>Aish... I can’t believe I just typed that... 🙄😅😏</p><p> </p><p><b> THE BEST R.A. EVER </b>: Hmmm... 😘😉😏</p><p> </p><p><b> YEOSANG BANG  </b> <b> BANG </b>: Rabbits... 🐇🐇</p><p> </p><p><b> SAN-TA CUTIE </b>: Yep... 😁😂🤣</p><p> </p><p><b> I AM A PABO </b>: Heh... 😁 Okay, I’m heading out now, I’ll keep you all posted, and vice versa... 🙏🙏🙏🤞🤞🤞🤞</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Prank???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>By this time, about an hour and a half had passed, and it was four thirty, and starting to get dark.  Jungkook had been sitting under the arbor, scrolling through the pictures that he and Jimin had taken over the weekend, which you wouldn’t think would be very many, since they’d spent so much time fooling around, but there were quite a few from the courtyard behind the coffee shop, and they’d taken some with Tae, and with the beautiful redhead's dorm mates... and while the ravenette paged through them all, he cried silently, his legs pulled up to rest on the seat of the bench, his arms around his knees. </p><p>“Ah, Jiminie...” the magnificent raven murmured softly, his voice shivering with grief, “if I had only known how to treat you like you should have been from the moment I met you, I could have been the one you love, instead of the one you loathe... my beautiful angel... salangbad-a... jeongmal mianhae... if I had known how deeply you despised me, I would never have called out to you these few weeks ago... I would never have touched you, or even looked at you... you could have continued on your way, unmolested and unharmed... and able to find someone who would adore you, who didn’t make you feel worthless first... naui cheonsa... nae salanghaneun salam... naesalang... Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo... I will never stop... I will cherish every single second I had with you, even though it wasn’t real... jebal juseyo, yongseo haejwo... I hope you can find true love... I know you can... I know you will find happiness... I just wish it had been with me...” </p><p>Suddenly, he heard footsteps entering the path to the bench where he was mostly hidden, and he sat up and quickly swiped his arms over his face, wiping his tears on his sleeves, and quickly changed what he was doing on his phone to one of his social media accounts. Turning to face toward the person who was approaching, he lowered his head and tried to appear engrossed in the messages on the screen, but the footsteps stopped in front of him. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he choked softly, as he began to stand up and bow, reaching for his backpack. “I know it’s dark and you want to close the gates, I lost track... I’ll be going now... forgive me... I’m sorry...” </p><p>He stopped speaking when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then a soft voice whispered, “Jungkook-ah... Kookie-ah... I am the one who’s sorry... it was a prank, Jungkook-ah... a stupid, shitty prank... I don’t have a date with anyone but you... I...” </p><p>Jungkook sat back on the bench heavily, then lifted his head and looked up at Jimin, fresh tears welling in his beautiful eyes, and slipping down his cheeks. The waning moon was shining brightly behind the scarlet haired boy, and appearing to coat him in a silvery aura. “A... prank?” </p><p>Jimin sighed and nodded his head, then waved his hand vaguely toward the bench. “Mind if I sit with you? It took me a while to figure out where you’d be, once I came in... my legs are a little tired... and... I... I want to explain...” </p><p>Jungkook nodded his head, then moved toward the other side of the bench and turned his head to look away from the captivating redhead. “You... you don’t need to explain, Hyung...” the ravenette gasped, his voice tightening while he fought the desolation that was trying to bury him. He picked up his backpack and stuffed his phone into one of the pockets, then held the pack against his chest, embracing it as though it was a stuffed animal and he was seeking comfort by hugging it. “I understand... I do... I always knew... how you felt about me... after what happened... I just chose to pretend... and... this is my penance... I... I don’t blame you... I...” </p><p>Before he could say anything else, Jimin was reaching for the backpack and tugging it out of Jungkook’s grip, then setting it carefully on the bench.  Once that was accomplished, the ethereal angel moved to sit directly on the raven’s lap, facing him, straddling his legs, with his own legs bent on the bench and Jungkook pressed fully against the back of it. And without a word, the red-haired beauty placed both of his soft hands on either side of the anguished ravenette’s face, his thumb tips gently brushing at the diamond teardrops, and leaned forward to nuzzle his pillowy lips against the younger’s full mouth. And then he whispered, “I beg you, Jungkook-ah... forgive me... yongseo haejwo… I never meant for all of this to happen like it did... I... I expected Mr. Jeon to come out... or your darker Jungkook... I should have just told you what I wanted, but... I watched those stupid YouTube prank videos and got it into my head that it would be a good way to get you to... well... do those things to me in my little bed that you mentioned this morning... I am so sorry... jeongmal mianhae... yongseo haejwo... saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam... jebal juseyo yongseo haejwo...” </p><p>Jungkook listened to Jimin’s words and blinked, then pulled his head back slightly to look more fully into Jimin’s strange amber gaze. “You... you were just trying to get me to... what the hell made you think that was the way to do it??” </p><p>Jimin gulped as he watched the dark Jungkook come rushing out from behind the ravenette’s sweet façade, and he whispered, “I... sometimes... I’m kind of a pabo... jagiya...” He was trembling in fear at the incandescent rage he could see written on the magnificent raven boy’s face, but he remained where he was, with his hands cupping the other’s cheeks, and his body pressed tightly against him. “This...” he gasped, “this you... this is what I was... hoping for...” </p><p>Jungkook’s dark chocolate irises seemed to almost glow in the moonlight and his voice was a quiet snarl as he replied, “Oh, baby... you have no idea what you’ve done, do you?” He wrapped his arms around Jimin’s torso and pulled him close, tightly enough to elicit a squeak from the elder boy, but when Jimin complained that he couldn’t breathe, the raven didn’t release his grip. “When I am finished with you,” the furious younger boy growled into the terrified redhead’s ear, “you won’t walk right for a week... so... get yourself prepared however you need to, because it’s going to be a long, painful night for you...”  </p><p>Finally, Jungkook released his grip, although he continued to hold Jimin on his lap, and the ethereal angel gulped, then whispered, “I... I will submit to whatever you do to me, Daddy... I... I was horribly inconsiderate and mean, and I know better... especially when it comes to you... I swear... I won’t ever prank you again...”  The exquisite red-haired boy was shaking hard now, completely petrified about what he’d brought on himself, but absolutely ready to take whatever punishment the ravenette felt he deserved. </p><p>“It begins now. Stand up and strip.” </p><p>“Ju... Jungkook-ah... but...” Jimin’s voice wavered and he shuddered as he looked at the younger’s face and saw savage ferocity now shining from his eyes. </p><p>“Park Jimin. I’ve told you before that I don’t like to repeat myself. Do as I say, or I’ll do it for you... and then you won’t have any clothes to wear when we leave, because I will rip them off of you in strips...” </p><p>“Y-yes... yes, D-Daddy... I’m... I-I'm s-sorry, D-Daddy...”  Jimin stood up and looked around, blushing darkly, then looked back at Jungkook and flinched at the fierce expression on the ravenette’s face. </p><p>“Do I need to start counting?” Jungkook whispered dangerously. </p><p>“N-no, no D-Daddy... no... I'm...”  If there was a speed record for getting out of someone’s clothing, Jimin broke it in that moment, and within seconds, he was standing gloriously naked, his hands fisted at his sides in anxiety, his eyes round with dread. </p><p>“Pick up your phone and call one of your friends, tell them to put the call on speaker, mute it on this end, then set it on the bench...” </p><p>Jimin gulped, started to argue, then shut his mouth with a click as Jungkook shifted on the bench, as if readying himself to stand up and come at the elder boy. “Y-yes... D-Daddy...”  The horror-stricken redhead knelt down on the cool grass and tugged his phone out of his shirt pocket, then called one of his friends, his voice tight with barely controlled anxiety as he said, “I... I found Jungkook... yes... yes, he’s okay, but... um... put this call on speaker... and... and don’t hang up until Jungkook says to...” The ethereal angel glanced toward the black-haired boy, hoping for approval of his ad-lib, a soft sigh of relief passing over his parted lips at the brief nod that was received in response. Jimin then set the phone where he’d been told, and stood up, gulping as he looked again into the scary raven’s night dark eyes. </p><p>“Come here.” Jungkook commanded, gesturing for Jimin to lie across his thighs. </p><p>Jimin gulped and nodded his head, shuddering as he realized that everything that happened from now until the call was hung up would be heard by anyone near Taehyung, who was the person he’d chosen to call. He then hurriedly lay over the younger boy’s lap, adjusting himself so his hands were gripping the bench seat beside Jungkook, and his feet were pressing his toes into the chilly ground. He let out a strangled yelp when he felt the beautiful ravenette’s hands begin to stroke over his naked back and ass and down the back of his thighs, although he couldn’t deny his body’s response, and he knew it would be incredibly obvious when his cock began to harden and poke against the side of Jungkook’s leg. </p><p>“If I had any lube, I’d use it, but since I don’t, this will have to do...” The raven boy’s voice was just as dark and sinister as it had been, but his touch was soft and gentle, and Jimin gasped when he felt his ass cheeks being spread carefully by one of the younger boy’s hands, and then the saliva moistened tip of a finger tickling slowly around his tight rosebud, before slipping inside. “This is your punishment, my Jimin-ah... I’m going to fuck you just like this, with my fingers, until you’re making those gorgeous noises for me and anyone else who should happen to be listening nearby, including your friends on the phone, and I’m going to make you cum... and then, I’m going to take you back to your dorm room and fuck you against the door, and against the wall, and on the floor, and then in that tiny little bed until you can’t stand up... and then... we’ll go home, and we’ll take a long, warm bath together...” </p><p>“Oh... oh god... Jungkook-ah... D-Daddy... how... how do you know me... so well... this is... I wanted this... I just wanted you... today was... I hated it... I hated it so much... I... oh D-Daddy...” Jimin was the one who started to cry now, and the ravenette continued to gently finger him while rubbing his other hand up and down the ravishing angel’s back, then slinking his fingers into that stoplight colored hair and gently tugging on the ends. </p><p>“Because, salangbad-a, you and I are so much alike, we could be twins... although it’s not so much that we want the same things for ourselves, as, we want the same for each other... I want to give you everything you need and want, but I know you didn’t call to my darker self because you wanted me to beat you... I know you find it exciting to poke the beast and hear that growl, and feel that fear, wondering how far I’ll go, but... I also know when you’re bluffing and if I did follow through all the way, it would damage your soul... you and I... we’re... connected, somehow...” </p><p>The whole time, Jungkook had continued the slow fingering, and now, he added a second, a little more friction being felt as he hadn’t licked that one. Pushing his digits in as far as they would go, he curled his fingertips, smiling when Jimin squealed as soon as the probing found the redhead’s prostate.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Warned You, More Than Once...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Mmm, yes baby, just like that... do that again for Daddy...” </p><p>Another squeal, louder, and a groan as a third finger was added, and Jimin laid his chest flat on the bench and moaned, while pushing his toes into the grass and lifting his hips off Jungkook’s thighs to help him push his fingers even deeper. </p><p>“What a good, beautiful boy you are for Daddy... hm... should I give you a little spanking too, baby?  Just enough to pinken your cheeks and set a little tingling in them?”  He slowly rubbed and squeezed and fondled Jimin’s ass cheeks with his other hand, as he listened to the sweet sounds passing through the captivating redhead’s lips. </p><p>“Y-yes... y-yes p-please, D-Daddy... oh... yes please... jebal juseyo...” Jimin relaxed and let himself sink into that blissful place, a soft gasp issuing from his mouth as he felt the first swat delivered to his bottom, with just enough force to sting, but not hurt. </p><p>“Count, baby...” Jungkook whispered, then smacked Jimin again. </p><p>“Oh... mmm... two, Daddy... fuck...” </p><p>“Good boy, that’s Daddy’s good boy...” And another. And another. And another. </p><p>Until Jimin counted off the last at twenty-five, and was gasping and moaning over Jungkook’s legs. “Daddy... I’m... I’m going to... cum... Daddy... ohhhh...” </p><p>“Cum, baby... cum for Daddy...”  Jungkook whispered as he thrust his fingers more quickly and roughly into Jimin’s tight heat. “Tell everyone who’s making you feel this good, baby... tell everyone who spanks you and fucks you so perfectly... cum... and scream for me...” </p><p>A few more hard strokes into the red-haired beauty’s ass, and he was suddenly screaming as he’d been told, and soaking the side of Jungkook’s jeans with his hot, sticky semen. “JUNGKOOK-AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  Oh fuck... oh fuck oh fuckoh fuckohfuck.... oh... ohgod.... ohfuck... Daddy... da joh-aaaaaaaa.... da johhhhhh-aaaaaa.... ah... fuck...”  Jimin lay panting over the raven boy’s lap, gasping and shuddering, then whimpering as he realized the younger’s fingers were still thrusting inside him, a loud whine passing his lips as those fingers curled and brushed over his prostate again, the feeling now uncomfortable, as he became overstimulated.  Jimin reached up toward his phone to press the end call button, but the raven frowned and shook his head, and the redhead nodded in response, then gripped the bench seat tightly with his hands as he let the other boy do as he would. </p><p>Jungkook was truly angry, and that made him merciless, and he continued torturing the stunning angel lying over his legs, until his probing fingers had forced another climax from him, and then a third, only stopping when Jimin was begging incoherently and wailing, having come fully unglued from the exquisite pain.  How no-one had come running when this all started was anyone’s guess, and the redhead was too tormented to care, but when the ravenette finally stopped and pulled the elder boy up to sit in the younger’s lap, Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s neck and clung to him, keening as he came down from the roughly inflicted highs. </p><p>And still, Jungkook did not push the button to end the call. </p><p>Pulling Jimin against his chest, the dark ravenette let the redhead curl against him, and wrapped him in a warm, steadying embrace. “It’s over for now, baby, you can relax... shhh... jinjeonghae, Jimin-ah... dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a... gwaenchanh-ayo... naui cheonsa... saranghae, salangbad-a, eonjena... but I warned you more than once, beloved... and still you tested me.” Jungkook rocked the scarlet haired boy gently on the bench, the naked form of the older boy shivering as he slowly recovered. “Tomorrow, you will have discovered some of the things that will happen when you push me too far, naesalang... but remember... you can use your colors, and I will stop, and I will not think any less of you, or be angry at you for using them... I might still be angry about whatever it was you’d done, but I would not ever fault you for asking me to stop...” </p><p>“O-okay... D-Daddy...” Jimin replied, whimpering softly, although the boys on the other end of the call, who were listening with shocked attention could hear his words. “I’m... I’m so sorry... I love you so much, Jungkook-ah... I... I won’t use my colors unless... unless I become too afraid... I know I deserve to be punished, because what I did was as cruel as what you’ll do to me... I just need... just need to know you’ve forgiven me, when you’re done...” </p><p>“Ah, Jiminie, I will always forgive you, even if you’ve left me... how could I not? Salangbad-a... my beloved... are you calm enough to get dressed and go back to the dorm now?” </p><p>“Y-yes... yes, Daddy... I’m... I’m ready to go back...” </p><p>And finally, Jungkook ended the call. </p><p>“Daddy?” Jimin whispered, not quite as ready to get off the warm raven boy’s lap as he’d originally thought. </p><p>“Mmm?”  Jungkook obviously wasn’t in any hurry either, and he kept the sweet angel close, his arms tight around his lithe body, as he began to press soft kisses against the elder’s pale forehead. </p><p>“You... you said you wouldn’t... wouldn’t fuck me... and let anyone listen on the phone... remember?  Yesterday, before we went to Tae’s?” </p><p>“Mmm, yes, I do remember, baby... but... this was a punishment and I wanted you to know I’m not kidding when I tell you I will not hesitate to do it in public or in front of your friends. If you had said red, I would not have done it, but... you gave me permission to do whatever I felt necessary, and, you didn’t use your colors.” </p><p>“Oh... well, and... I mean...”  Jimin cuddled closer against his beloved raven, then tucked his face into the curve of his neck, before he whispered, “I... it didn’t scare me the same as it did yesterday... even though I was... was really afraid of what you were going to do... but, I think it’s because I knew I deserved whatever it was... and... I really didn’t even think about anyone listening, until that moment I tried to hang it up...” </p><p>“Mmm, you see, you really are Daddy’s good boy... accepting your discipline because you know you did something bad and want to atone for it... such a good boy for Daddy... and baby, I promise I will make you feel better, when it’s all over... now, come, let’s get you dressed, it’s quite cold out here, and I don’t want to be finishing your ordeal too late tonight, we’ll both need to get a good night’s rest.” </p><p>“O... O-okay, D-Daddy...”  Jimin’s teeth were chattering and he was shivering, although he couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden cold as Jungkook helped him off his lap to stand up, or because of the anticipation of what else was coming, or the reaction to what he’d just endured.  He suspected it was a combination of the three. He bent over to pick his clothes up off the ground and moaned softly when he felt the gorgeous ravenette’s hand stroke over his backside, then fondle and squeeze his cheeks. </p><p>“So perfect,” Jungkook whispered, before bending to help pick up the clothes, setting them on the bench, and then assisting the sweet redhead to get dressed. Once the angel was put back together and looked to be much recuperated, the raven boy pulled him close and kissed him deeply, soothing his worries with the gentle caress. Jimin melted into the dark-haired boy’s embrace, then nodded his head when the kiss was broken and he was asked if he was ready to go face whatever would happen in his little dorm room.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Count.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The walk back to the dorm was uneventful and silent, with Jungkook not feeling the need to speak, and Jimin periodically opening his mouth to start some sort of conversation about anything, but chickening out before any words could pass his lips.  The two boys were holding hands, and while the dark raven’s grip was strong as his fingers intertwined with the beautiful redhead’s fingers, he was not applying unnecessary force to cause any discomfort.</p><p>As they waited for the elevator in the lobby, Jimin automatically turned toward Jungkook, expecting to be pushed against the wall and teased like he had been on Saturday morning while they'd waited, but this time, there was no response from the angry ravenette, not even any eye contact, and the stunning scarlet-haired boy frowned and lowered his head, tears forming in his eyes as he again berated himself for having come up with the stupid idea that had landed him in this mess.</p><p>Once the car had arrived and they were inside, the younger boy pushed the button for every level between the first floor and Jimin’s, then dropped his backpack on the floor of the elevator, released his hold of the startled redhead’s fingers, and abruptly turned him around, to push him into the corner of the lift, face first. Before the elder boy could express any sort of complaint, he felt his jeans being tugged, and realized that Jungkook had tucked a finger into the middle belt loop at the back of Jimin’s pants, and was yanking it upward, pulling the denim and his panties into the crack of his ass, and forcing the older boy to either get on tiptoe, or have a painful wedgie.</p><p>“Jungkook!” Jimin exclaimed, as he tried to push himself away from the corner, but was pressed back in by the furious raven leaning against him partially, and a sudden yelp issued from the confused redhead’s mouth as he felt the first of what would prove to be many hard swats landing against his backside. The effect of having the jeans pulled so tightly over his cheeks meant that the plump globes were taut, which increased the sting, and Jungkook was holding nothing back, spanking the elder boy like a naughty child, although the gorgeous black-haired boy wasn’t lecturing; in fact, he was almost eerily silent.</p><p>As the elevator arrived on the second floor and stopped, and the doors slid open, Jimin thought Jungkook would stop the chastisement, but he was wrong, and it continued, while the thoroughly humiliated scarlet haired boy could only hope that no-one was waiting for the car to arrive, or standing anywhere near the little lobby when the scene inside the elevator was revealed on each successive floor of the building.</p><p>By the time they passed the fifth floor, Jimin was sobbing and struggling, crying out for the ravenette to stop, and trying to reach back and place his hands over his burning ass, but at this point, Jungkook wasn’t even close to relenting, and he landed a few smacks against the back of the angel’s hands as well, which he discovered hurt a whole lot more than he had ever imagined.</p><p>Finally, when the doors opened on the tenth floor landing, the beautiful redhead thought there would be at least a bit of a rest, but he was wrong again, and Jungkook dragged him out of the corner and into the lobby by the belt loop of his jeans, keeping the dancer up on this toes, and continuing the hard punishment, until they’d reach the common room, and the raven boy finally stopped and let Jimin down to his heels.</p><p>“Don’t. You. Dare. Move.” Jungkook commanded, his pupils visible in the light of the room, and wide with fury, causing his irises to appear completely black, and scaring the beejeesus out of Jimin, who nodded his head frantically, while his brain tried to decide if he should place his hands over his face because he was crying so hard, or over his blazing backside to try to rub out some of the burn.</p><p>The enraged raven turned and went back to the elevator lobby and disappeared around the corner, leaving the distressed redhead to wonder if Jungkook was suddenly going to leave, as he’d done earlier, but a second later, he came back around the corner, carrying his backpack.  Walking over to one of the couches in the large room, he set his backpack on it, then grabbed one of the wooden chairs from the nearby gaming table, and brought it over to where Jimin stood, the weeping redhead still undecided about what to do with his hands, so, his tears continued unabated down his cheeks, and his bottom ached.</p><p>Jungkook set the chair down in front of Jimin, the seat facing him, then went to one of the walls of the room and lifted a fraternity paddle off the hooks it was hanging on. Walking back over to stand beside the chair, he finally looked fully at the terrified red-haired boy and growled, “I am making the assumption that this is not a toy, although I doubt if it’s been used for what I intend in a very long time.”  His expression flattened, and his tone grew darker still, as he snarled, “Place your hands on the chair seat, and I would suggest you grip the edges tightly, because if your hands leave that chair even a little bit for the next few minutes, you will regret it deeply.”</p><p>Jimin gulped and searched Jungkook’s black gaze for any kind of mercy, but for the moment, there was none, and he seriously considered using his colors, but then stopped himself, knowing he really did deserve whatever discipline he received, and he turned to do as he’d been told, bending forward and gripping the edge of the chair seat tightly enough to whiten his knuckles.</p><p>“Count. Say “One, Jungkook”, and so on, until I tell you that I am finished.” The savage ravenette grabbed that belt loop again and tugged on it, pulling Jimin onto his tiptoes again, and forcing him to lean forward slightly, which placed the lower curves of his ass in direct line with where the paddle would land.</p><p>“Y-yes... OW!!! ONE, JUNGKOOK!!!” Jimin shrieked when the first one hit, the raven boy using all of his strength, the swat landing incredibly hard, the sound shockingly loud in the silent room, and echoing down the halls, along with the redhead’s screams.</p><p>Ten of them was delivered, each just as hard, and all in the same place, followed by the howled words, until Jimin was hysterical, his fingers clamped as tightly as he could get them around the chair edge, tears streaming from his eyes as his voice rose to the highest pitch on the tenth, and again, the wailing redhead almost called out his red, until he felt the tug on the belt loop release, and Jungkook stepped back and away from the chair.</p><p>“I am finished, for now. Take this chair with you and go to your room. Remove your clothes to your panties, and then put on your robe. Pull down your underpants to your ankles, lift your robe to bare your ass, and sit on this chair, and then wait for me. Do not move until I give you permission.”</p><p>Jimin winced as he released his grip on the chair, his fingers aching from the rigid hold he’d kept, and as he stood up, he yelped when his jeans rubbed over his thoroughly paddled ass. He turned toward Jungkook and looked at him, keening, and the second their eyes met, and the beautiful ravenette saw the heartbroken and guilt-ridden expression on his angel’s face, he dropped the paddle on the chair, and pulled the elder boy against his chest, and into a warm, comforting embrace.</p><p>“J-Jung-k-kook-ahhhh!!! J-jeongmal m-m-m-m-mianhae!!! J-jeongmal m-mianhae!!! J-j-jebal j-j-juseyo, j-j-jebal, y-yongseo h-haejwo!!!! J-j-jebal, y-yongseo h-haejwo!!! J-j-joesonghamnida!!! J-j-j-joesonghamnida!!!!” Jimin was beside himself with remorse, and he wrapped his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders, clinging to the younger boy while burying his face into the crook of the stunning ravenette’s neck, and Jungkook held him, whispering soft words of forgiveness into the sorrowful red-haired boy’s ear.</p><p>“Jimin-ah... nae salanghaneun salam... dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a... gwaenchanh-ayo... nuhl yongsuh halkke... jinjeonghae, salangbad-a, saranghae... saranghae, naui cheonsa... joyonghaejida... it’s all right, beloved... you’re all right... hush, sweet angel... my beautiful angel... hush, now, you’re all right... it’s all right... calm down, jagiya... I love you with all my heart... I forgive you... hush...”</p><p>Eventually, the ethereal scarlet haired boy was able to quiet down enough to hear the gentle nature of the beguiling raven’s assurances, and although his breath kept hitching in his throat, causing his entire body to quiver in Jungkook’s arms, Jimin was eventually able to speak articulately enough to gasp, “Y-y-yellow... D-d-d-daddy... y-y-yel-l-l-ow... j-j-j-jebal... ye-ye-ye-yellow... j-j-j-jebal j-j-j-juseyo...”</p><p>“Of course, beloved, shhh, come, let’s go rest in your room for a while... do you want me to carry you, sweetheart?”  Jungkook released one of his arms from around Jimin’s frame and reached for his backpack, fully intending to lift the elder boy with his other arm, but the distraught red-haired boy shook his head and hiccupped a breath, then shook his head and gasped, “N-no... no, D-d-daddy... I... I can... I... I want... I... oh... I... oh... oh D-d-daddy... ohgod... j-j-jebal g-g-gajima... j-j-jebal t-t-t-tteonagajima... n-n-naega j-j-joh-eungeoya!!!  Naneun yagsog!!!”</p><p>Without warning, the entirety of the consequences that the stupid prank he’d played could have created crashed into Jimin’s awareness, and he started to collapse, his knees turning to jelly as he let go of his hold around Jungkook’s neck and pressed his hands to his face, while coming unhinged. Seeking to sink to the floor to hopefully melt into a puddle of worthless, useless guck, his voice rising to shrieks again, he began to recite his litany, castigating his soul, the distressed scarlet haired boy fully aware of what words to use to cause so much more damage to himself than even Jungkook’s darkest persona ever could.</p><p>Jungkook dropped his backpack immediately, then scooped the overwrought redhead into his arms and quickly lay him on one of the couches, and moved to lie between his legs, hovering over him, his arms wrapped around the outside of the elder boy’s arms.  The ravenette began to press sweet kisses against the backs of Jimin’s hands, mingling them with more of his sweet words of tender absolution; chasing the ethereal angel’s psyche away from the pit of despair he’d been ready to throw it into.</p><p>“Jimin-ah... beloved... saranghae, my angel... my Jiminie... I forgive you, my love... you meant no harm, I know that... it was but a momentary lapse in judgement, and you are forgiven, sweetling... and if you need me to wait to punish you further, or stop entirely, just tell me, my beloved... your wish is my command... no further punishment is necessary... nothing is more important to me than protecting your soul... I love you, with my entire being, forever and always... stop now... stop letting your demons tear you apart... come back to me, my beloved... I am here, waiting to soothe you and comfort you... you’re safe, love... I will never let you go; I will be here with you until the end of my days...”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Here, Let Me Kiss It and Make It Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>At long last, Jimin was able to escape from the gnashing teeth and razor claws of his inner fiends, and he slowly moved his hands away from his face, his eyelids swollen almost entirely closed, but still opened just enough to see the blurry vision that was the gorgeous ravenette’s countenance hovering over him.</p><p>“There he is, my sweet, beautiful angel,” Jungkook whispered, as he leaned close and nuzzled his lips against the superior redhead’s, then gently suckled on the plush bottom one. “Will you be able to take your contacts out with your lids so swollen, or do you need me to bring you a cool washcloth, to help shrink them a bit? I imagine your eyes are very irritated, at the moment...” Moving his hands closer to Jimin’s cheeks as Jimin slipped his own fingers into the ravenette’s hair, Jungkook softly brushed at the tear tracks on the tender skin, wiping them away. “My poor, sweet baby... let Daddy take care of you... let’s go to your room so I can properly soothe you...”</p><p>“Y-yes, D-daddy, I n-need a washcloth, p-please... and... and... and y-yes... j-j-jebal... I want... I want to go to my room... please... c-carry m-me...”  Jimin was still pretty close to frantic, any little thing could be likely to push him over the edge again, and consequently, Jungkook wasted no time in getting up and again scooping the elder boy into his arms, then hurrying down the hall to the sweet beauty’s room, while the exquisite angel babbled out his confession.</p><p>“I... I didn’t lock it... I didn’t have time, I was... I was so worried... where you were... I just... just got dressed and the guys and I tried to figure out where you might have gone, and San said you liked nature and the color of the leaves and said he bet you made a comment about my hair color, and Yeosang remembered the botanical gardens, and I remembered how much you liked the courtyard behind the coffee shop, and that’s how I ended up finding you, cuz I just felt this... well, you said we have some sort of connection, and I feel it too... it’s so strange... but in a good way... and... well... the guys must have all gone out, since they knew we were coming back here, and Junho was complaining about how they had to listen to us on Saturday and to warn them, so...”</p><p>He finally ran out of steam and took a deep breath, then sniffled, his voice low and raw as he finished. “I’m... I’m so sorry, Kookie-ah... I just got this little scenario in my head of exactly how everything was going to happen... like, like a little vignette or something... scripted, so nothing would go wrong... and you’d show up and I’d say that thing about having a date and I’d come around the corner and you’d see me and you’d chase me to my room, and... and do amazing, erotically dirty things to me... and then we’d get cleaned up and go to that store and go home, and everything would be perfect... I'm... I’m such a gaegumeong for even coming up with such a terrible idea...”</p><p>By the time Jimin had finished speaking, Jungkook had taken the distraught boy into his room and was sitting on his computer desk chair, holding the scarlet haired boy carefully on his lap, while snuggling him close and turning the chair back and forth slowly, while he listened to the explanation and pressed soft, tender kisses against the redhead’s forehead. He was holding him in such a way that the most painful part of his bottom wasn’t resting on the ravenette’s legs, so although the burn was still very much in evidence in the elder boy’s cheeks, the fact that he wasn’t moving and his curves weren’t being flattened against anything helped keep him from having that part of his anatomy dinning for his attention.</p><p>“Jimin-ah,” Jungkook murmured softly, his breath warm and sweet, “my beautiful angel... the next time you want me to do something for you, just ask... or, if you don’t want to specifically ask, hint... like... be vague when I text you... or just answer with emojis... tell me you’ve been a bad boy... anything... just don’t assume that I’ll automatically know what you’re thinking.”  He stood up and very carefully set the elder boy on his feet, holding on to his lithe body as the redhead unbent himself and the agony of his aching backside flooded his senses.</p><p>“Oh... oh god, Jungkook... owwwww...” Jimin was again caught between the desire to hide his face in his hands as he began to sob, or to reach back and try to gently rub the lambent heat out of his buttocks, and he turned toward the black-haired boy, his full bottom lip quivering as he waffled between which choice to make.</p><p>“Ah, Jiminie, shh, it’s okay, baby... I had expected you to want me to spank you when we came to the dorm after our last class, and I brought a small jar of the cream to leave here.  Let me help you out of your clothes and into your bed, and then I’ll go get my backpack and come back and soothe your cheeks... here, shh, you’re all right, baby... mmm, here, first we’ll get your trainers off, and while I’m down here anyway, off come the jeans... oh, sweetheart, I know, shh, here, turn around, let me...”</p><p>Jungkook had knelt down to remove Jimin’s shoes, letting the beautiful redhead rest his hands on the raven’s shoulders while he stepped out of them, and had then undone the elder boy’s jeans and pushed those down to his ankles. And then, when the ravenette had urged the scarlet haired boy to turn around, and since said red-haired boy preferred short-legged boxer briefs, the younger had gotten his first look at the fiery red, blazing hot flesh, showing in an expanse of roughly five centimeters below the hemline of the leg bands.</p><p>“Oh baby, your poor, poor bottom... so red... so hot... here... bend forward just a little, let me... mmm... here... tell Daddy if this helps a little...” The magnificent raven boy’s voice lowered and became richer, to that particular timbre that signaled the arrival of his darker self, and as Jimin trembled and did as he’d been told, leaning toward the desk and placing his hands on the edge of it, his head lowering as he continued to cry, uncertain of what to expect, he began to feel an extremely gentle caress. A quiet sigh passed his parted lips as his tears dripped from his swollen eyes to land hotly on the back of his hands, and he hitched a shivering breath through his teeth as he realized the attentive ravenette was slowly sliding the flat of his tongue over the exposed, abused skin.</p><p>“Ffffuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkk...” Jimin moaned, a blush creeping onto his face as he felt his cock spring to life in the front of his underpants, and he nodded his head, gasping as he found that while his brain knew no sort of healing was happening from just the saliva being spread over the heated flesh, the obvious devotion behind the careful attention made his heart feel better. “Yesssss... oh... oh Daddy... mmph... yessss...”</p><p>Jungkook chuckled deep in his throat and very, very lightly nipped at the sweet spot of Jimin’s lower curves with his teeth, pinching a tiny bit of the smarting skin for just long enough to bring a high-pitched squeal from the fetching scarlet haired boy’s lips. The nip was followed immediately by a nuzzle of lips over the same spot, and then the splendid raven boy was tugging the garment off of the divine angel’s body, although he did give Jimin enough time to grab at the front and push it over his now throbbing length, while also being careful to not let the stretchy waistband graze over the painful swells of the redhead’s bottom.</p><p>As soon Jimin’s panties had joined his jeans in a puddle around his ankles, Jungkook leaned in again, wrapped his arms around the dancer’s supple legs to grip the elder’s upper thighs carefully in his strong hands, and began applying more of the comforting licks in smooth, long streaks, in a quest to coat every reddened bit of the tantalizing angel’s ass with his glistening saliva. Soon, he had begun to lightly kiss the mistreated globes as well, and as the delicate treatment carried on, the ravenette’s focus solely on the sweet task at hand and listening to the beautiful moans and gasps from the elder boy’s lips, neither of them thought much about the fact that the room door stood wide open, and shortly after the black-haired boy’s tongue had found its way between those thoroughly punished cheeks and slipped inside the shivering angel’s tight entrance, Taehyung had come hurrying around the corner and had stopped dead at the door, his eyes growing wide as he took in the erotic scene taking place in front of him.</p><p>He stood there, stunned, for a few seconds, unable to drag his gaze away from the sight of his best friend bent forward, naked from the waist down, now leaning onto the desk, his swollen eyelids fully closed, his perfect mouth opened, with a little bit of drool dribbling from the corner of his lips to the desk top. And then, the stunning vision that was the exceptional ravenette, apparently very skillfully French kissing his best friend’s ass, that looked to have been recently paddled, considering the state of the bright red cheeks, and the fact that Taehyung had seen the fraternity paddle sitting on the seat of the chair when he’d walked into the common room.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Your Autumn Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Tae whispered unconsciously, and Jungkook pulled his tongue out of Jimin’s depths and turned his head, catching the model’s dark gaze with his own, the brunette’s eyes widening further as he observed the deeply feral cast to the breathtaking raven boy’s features. Without a word, the ravenette held Tae’s gaze for another long moment, and then turned away, back to the delicious task of eating out his beloved to hear more of those precious noises and feel the tremors of need shaking his legs.</p><p>Just as Taehyung began to reach into the room, with the intention of grabbing the door handle and pulling the door closed, Sehun appeared and stopped dead in his tracks beside the brunette, the RA’s mouth falling wide open as his brain processed what was happening, and the fact that Tae had been standing there for a few seconds longer then he had, although for a moment, it wasn’t entirely clear if Tae was reaching for the door, or stepping in to either help or hinder the ravenette’s actions.</p><p>The sudden appearance of the other male hadn’t shocked Tae all that much, since the two of them had come back to the dorm together to find out if Jimin and Jungkook had made it safely, and in order to let the other boys know if it was at least quiet enough for them to return, and as the redhead’s best friend grabbed the door handle and very quietly pulled the door closed, he looked at Sehun and blinked, then blushed. “So, Hyung, um... it looks like they made it back and Jimin’s... well... being taken care of... so we... uh...”</p><p>Sehun could hear the slight tremor in Taehyung’s voice and his dark gaze lowered to the front of the brunette’s jeans, where he could clearly see the younger’s reaction to what he’d just witnessed. “Mmm... so earlier, in our group chat, you made a comment to me about betting you could make me... something... but you didn’t specify what it was... care to come to my room and elaborate on that...?” The confident elder stepped close, crowding the gorgeous model against the door he’d just closed, and whispered against the other boy’s ear, “Don’t be surprised if you’re the one making noises like your pretty friend does... I don’t tend to bottom...”</p><p>“Fuck...” Taehyung whispered again, gulping at the last statement from the elder, and then gasping as he felt his hand being grabbed and he was dragged away from Jimin’s doorway and into the resident advisor’s room.</p><p>In the meantime, Jungkook had continued his delectable activity, and was rapidly driving Jimin along the rails to another climax, adding to the number of them that the beautiful redhead would experience before the two of them went to sleep this night. Just as the unearthly angel was ready to fall over the edge into a blissful oblivion, the cunning ravenette stopped his actions, tugging his tongue out of that tight heat, and releasing his hold on the perfect legs, and stood up, stepping back away from the red-haired boy, to wait for him to realize he was no longer being tasted or touched. “Don’t cum, Jimin-ah...”</p><p>It took a few moments, but Jimin finally came to his senses and peeped open his eyes, blinking blearily and lifting his head to look around, as he felt the cool air of the room now chilling the backs of his legs where Jungkook’s chest had been pressed. “Jungkook-ah?” He rasped, his voice hoarse from his earlier screams, and he slowly stood up, wincing and hissing a pained expletive through his teeth as his inflamed flesh again began to throb when he moved. He groaned softly and looked around again, his eyes so swollen he had no peripheral vision, and for a minute, he wasn’t entirely positive that the raven was still in the room with him, and he began to panic. “Jungkook-ah???”</p><p>“Shh, Jiminie, I’m here, shh... here, let me help you into your robe, we need to get you to the bathroom and get your contacts out, sweet boy... come here, let’s... okay, first off with your shirt... this arm here, and this one, and... now on with the robe... does the silk feel soft and cool against your bottom, baby? I’ll make sure to use the cream when we come back in here, but I want to have you take your contacts out first, I’m sure your eyes must be so irritated by now... mmm... where’s your spare contact case?  Okay, I have it... and your cleansing solution... mmm, got it... and your soothing eye drops?  Oh, okay, yes, I see them... come with me, sweetling... that’s it, that’s my good boy...”</p><p>Jungkook helped the elder boy to the bathroom the boys all shared on the floor, it being the typical dorm layout with a wall of shower stalls and ugly plastic curtains for privacy, two rows of sinks, and a row of urinals and toilet stalls.  At least it was clean, as Sehun made sure to keep on the boys about not letting filth overtake the space.</p><p>“Jungkook-ah?” Jimin whispered, as he leaned against the younger boy and began the difficult task of grabbing hold of each contact lens, while trying to push his overly swollen eyelids out of the way.  Eventually, after the third attempt was fruitless, he asked Jungkook to help, so after the raven boy washed his hands, he held the redhead’s eyelids wide open, while the elder pinched the soft lenses and removed them, breathing a deep sigh of relief once they were out and he had dripped some of the soothing eye drops into his eyes.</p><p>“Ne?” Jungkook replied, as he wet a soft cloth in cool water, and then wrung it out to take back to the room with them, and place over the beautiful red-haired boy’s swollen lids.</p><p>“Why... why did you tell me not to cum? I mean... you had stopped, and I wasn’t that close, but... you said you wouldn’t make me... would I have been in trouble if I couldn’t have stopped myself, if I was that close? You said... you said I wouldn’t...”  Jimin cast a glance toward the younger boy as they walked back to Jimin’s room, and once inside, Jungkook closed the door.</p><p>“Ah, no, you would never be in trouble for that, beloved... I was... mmm... have you heard of ‘edging’?”  He led Jimin toward the small dorm room bed and chuckled again at the sheer lack of size of it, shaking his head. “I swear, baby... there is just barely enough room for the two of us on this thing, and, if we get too busy, we’re likely to break it... how can you want to do anything on the poor thing, it’s probably quivering in its boots at the thought of us lying on it again...”</p><p>“Mmm, I... I think it’s... well, I’ve heard the word, but I’ve not actually paid much mind to what it meant... I’ve heard a couple of the guys talk about it, but, since they were getting ready to go to their room and... well... you know... I was trying not to actually pay attention...”  He peered at his bed, and then turned his peeping gaze to the raven-haired boy. “Honest to god, Jeon Jungkook, you... how the hell can you look so fucking frightening, and still say such silly things?? Aish! You pabo!” Even as he scolded the younger boy, Jimin couldn’t help giggling as he imagined his bed with a fear-stricken face, just waiting for the two of them to lie down on it.</p><p>He had spoken true, however, as the feral mien was still being worn by the raven boy, although as he was called out on it, his expression softened, leaving just the dark cast to his eyes to remind Jimin of who he’d summoned this night, and who was waiting to take over again, once the perfect angel’s equilibrium had been fully restored. Jungkook nodded his head, grinning at the scolding and then the giggling, but his voice was soft and serious as he murmured, “Edging is when you bring someone to the edge of a climax... like, Right. There.  And, then you stop whatever you’re doing, and force them to not cum... either by making them keep themselves from climaxing, or employing any number of physical methods, from cock cages to pinching their tip. And normally, there is a threat either implied or known, that some punishment will occur if they can’t control themselves.”</p><p>“Oh...” Jimin whispered, wincing as Jungkook helped him lie on the little bed on his belly, after pushing the sheets and blankets down. “So... was there... um... would there have been... would I have been... in trouble... if I’d...” He curled his arms under his chest, his hands fisted and pressed together under his chin, his face turned toward the wall that the bed was pushed against, so he couldn’t see the younger boy’s expression, his body tensing as he felt the silky robe being lifted away from his incandescent ass cheeks.</p><p>“No, no punishment, sweetling, not ever... I was mostly just testing you to see how close you really were, and what your reaction would be to my saying that to you...I wanted to see if you appeared to want to do what I asked, or if it was something you would balk at, and, although I could have picked a better time to do that, instead of when you couldn’t see me because of your eyelids, your body language and your response to my words let me know that you would be willing to try... I think it might be a punishment I’d use, rather than spanking you every time you’re bad, although again... if you can’t keep from cumming, you wouldn’t be chastised for that.  Which doesn’t make all that much sense, I imagine... but, it will become clearer if I actually do it... hm... I need to go get my backpack, I still haven’t done that... you stay right where you are, sweetheart...” Jungkook bent over and pressed a soft kiss upon each of Jimin’s glowing butt cheeks, then left the room.</p><p>Jimin lay quietly on the bed, contemplating the ravenette’s words, and when Jungkook returned a few minutes later, the divine scarlet haired boy turned his head and looked toward the younger, watching as he rummaged around in his pack for the small jar of cream. While he was doing that, Jimin saw him smile and observed as he carefully, almost reverently, drew a particularly large, perfectly shaped, and bright red stewartia leaf from the pocket. “I found this tonight... right outside the dorm, when I thought you'd... it caught my eye... I picked it up because... I was going to preserve it, so it would... be something to remind me of the color... of your autumn hair...” As he spoke, the raven boy began to cry quietly, and he gently tucked the leaf back into the pocket of his pack.</p><p>Before he could begin looking for the cream again, Jungkook found himself tackled to the floor, with an irresistible red-haired boy pressed on top of him tightly, said redhead’s hands cupping the younger boy’s cheeks, and soft, sweet kisses being bestowed upon his mouth by the elder’s warm, plump lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jimin’s waist and hugged him closer, returning the kiss with all of the love and passion he had in him.</p><p>“Jungkook-ah,” Jimin whispered between kisses, his thumbs continuing to brush away the tears that still dripped from the corner of Jungkook’s eyes, “that was... you’ve said some very romantic things over the past few days, and some that were just ridiculous, but that... just now... that was one of the sweetest, saddest things I’ve ever heard... I love you so much... saranghae, salangbad-a... shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo... naesalang... and... and if... if you were planning to punish me more tonight... I... I think you should... do it... I... I deserve it, after making you feel like that... but... I’m still yellow... for a little bit longer, at least... okay?”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Ah, Jiminie, yellow is fine... take as long as you need, although I really don’t feel like you need to be punished further. Still, you know I’ll always be happy to spank your ass, whether you’ve been bad or not...” Jungkook grinned as he watched Jimin’s face darken, and the beautiful redhead ducked his head, nudging his forehead against the side of the charismatic ravenette’s jaw. “I love to see your cheeks turn red, baby...” Jungkook squeezed the sweet boy once more, this time without trying to make him squeak, then whispered, “You need to get back in bed, Jimin-ah, and I need to find the cream... take your robe off first, I want you fully naked beside me...” </p><p>“Yes, Daddy,” Jimin whispered back, although he didn’t move. </p><p>“Jimin-ah? Are you all right?”  Jungkook slowly ran a hand up and down the graceful elder’s back and tucked a fingertip under his chin to tilt his head back and look at his face. </p><p>“Mhm,” the ethereal angel replied, his lips curving into a warm smile, the pretty blush still coloring his adorably plump cheeks, “I just really like this... lying on top of you... you’re very comfortable, you know...” </p><p>Jungkook chuckled and brushed his lips gently over Jimin’s mouth. “I really like this too, you lying on top of me, although I think we would enjoy it much more if we were both naked and I wasn’t on this cold, hard floor, while you get all the comfort...” </p><p>“Oh, I don't know, I’m perfectly happy just like this... after all, I’m almost nearly naked, and you are so warm and perfect for snuggling... in fact, I think I could fall asleep like this... mmm...” Jimin pretended to yawn and fall asleep, and the amused black-haired boy started giggling. </p><p>“Oppa! Wake up!!” </p><p>“Yah! I’m not your Oppa!!”  Jimin went to jump up suddenly, then gasped as the movement caused his painfully roasted bottom to start aching again, bringing tears to his dark hazel eyes. “Ow...” he whimpered. </p><p>“Ah, come, sweetheart, let me help you, here, get on your hands and knees, like that, yes, so you won’t have to touch your cheeks against anything… okay, now I’ll get up and you give me your hands, then stand up... slowly, take your time, beautiful... and off with the robe... oh... fuck... Jimin-ah... you’re so fucking perfect... look at you... mine... you’re all mine...” Jungkook was now standing with the stunning scarlet-haired boy wrapped in his arms, holding his naked form close against his body, and he dipped his head to suckle at that particular place on Jimin’s neck, causing the red-haired beauty to whimper again, although this time it was in absolute pleasure. </p><p>“Oh god... Daddy... oh... yes... jebal... mmm... johayo... da johhhh-aaaaa... neomu joh-a... meomcuji maseyo... ohhhhhhh...” Jimin clung to Jungkook, shivering with desire, a shaky moan passing his parted lips as he felt the younger boy’s hand slide down his back and over his burning cheeks, before pressing a gentle fingertip against his tight rosebud, then into his heat. “Fuck... oh fuck Daddy... oh god... ne... ne... jebal... I’m going to... fuck... you’re going to make me cum, Daddy... please... oh yes, jebal juseyo... fuck... fuckfuckfuck... ohhhhhhhhhh fucccckkkkkkkkkk Dadddddyyyyyyyyyyy.....” </p><p>He buried his face against Jungkook’s shoulder, shuddering as the black-haired boy curled that finger and stroked it against the thin membrane shielding the shaking older boy’s prostate, while continuing the erotic torment to the ‘love button’ on his neck. “Cumming... Daddy... fuck... oh fuck... cummminngggg.... I’m... I’m cummingggg... gonna... I’m gonna... fuckfuckfuck... ohgod… meomcuji maseyo... jebal juseyo meomcuji maseyo... fuckfuckohfuck... Daddy... Daddy... please... Daddddddyyyyyyy.... cummingcummingcummingdaddycummingi’mfuckingcummingdaddypleaseohfuckfohfuckOHFUCKOHFUCKOHFUCKDADDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!” </p><p>The devoted younger rubbed his fingertip over that special place a few more times, while gently nipping his teeth against Jimin’s neck, helping keep him on his high for a moment longer, then stopped, to simply hold his sweetheart tightly, and let him calm down, chuckling softly as he felt the warm wet spot on the front of his jeans from the elder boy’s ejaculation. “My Jimin-ah... beautiful... you’re so beautiful... mmm... saranghae, nae salanghaneun salam... I love how easily you let me do that to you...” </p><p>Jimin panted hot puffs of air against Jungkook’s neck, then turned his head and gasped, “Kisses... I need kisses, Kookie...” </p><p>“Mhm, baby, all the kisses,” Jungkook replied, turning his own head to meet Jimin’s lips, moaning quietly as he tasted the sweet breath of his lover, and spent a few longer moments reveling in the feeling of holding the lithe bombshell in his arms. He eventually broke the kiss and slipped his finger out of the dreamy redhead’s ass and whispered, “Let’s get you in bed, baby, so I can find the cream, then fuck you silly...” </p><p>“O-okay, Daddy...” Jimin murmured, a bit woozy from the delicious bliss he’d just experienced, and he basically became boneless, letting Jungkook lift him up, then settle him on the bed any way he pleased. He found himself on his belly again, his cheek pressed against the pillow, watching as the handsome boy rummaged further in his backpack, and finally found the small glass jar. </p><p>Jungkook came to the side of the bed and set the glass pot directly on the hottest part of one of Jimin’s poor cheeks, earning a muffled exclamation from him, then a soft sigh as the red-haired boy realized the little container was cold, and it felt very nice against his tender skin. “Mmm, you made a mess on the front of my pants, baby...” The ravenette chuckled softly and watched as the elder lifted his gaze and peeped at the wet, sticky patch on the groin of Jungkook’s jeans. </p><p>“It’s your own fault, aesaekki, you’re the one who did such lovely things to me and made me unable to control myself...” Jimin observed appreciatively as Jungkook began to get undressed, kicking off his trainers, then unbuckling his belt. </p><p>“Mmm, better be careful who you’re calling brat, baby... Daddy might get angry and use his belt on your bare bottom...” Jungkook locked eyes with Jimin and slowly tugged the belt out of his belt loops, causing the captivating red-haired boy to lick his lips and gulp as he saw that darker persona begin to make another appearance. </p><p>“If...” Jimin whispered, then cleared his throat and spoke again, a little more clearly, but still with a fair amount of tremor in his sweet voice, “if you think... I deserve it... Daddy...” He arched his back on the bed and lifted his hips, curving his plump cheeks and making them appear even rounder, and Jungkook groaned. </p><p>“Fu... fuck, baby...” Now it was Jungkook’s turn to gulp and gasp as he dropped the belt on the floor, and then removed the rest of his clothes with alacrity, before climbing onto the tiny mattress with the seductive cutie.  “Maybe... mmm... maybe later... fuck... kiss me... while I... mmmm...” He pressed himself against the side of Jimin’s body, while the redhead snuggled close, their lips meeting in a deep, passionate kiss. Then, the black-haired boy picked the glass pot up, unscrewed the cap with one hand, and began the appealing task of rubbing the cream onto the boy’s lush skin. </p><p>The kiss grew exponentially hotter and more intense as the ache in Jimin’s backside lessened, and when the flesh of his ass was creamy and unmarked again, Jungkook set the jar and cap on the floor, rolled the ethereal angel fully onto his back and knelt between his legs, then lifted the limber dancer’s supple legs and pushed them toward his chest.  “Mine,” the dark ravenette growled softly, as his darkened eyes met the elder’s gaze again, causing the beauty to nod his head and bite his bottom lip. </p><p>“Mine,” Jungkook growled again, turning his head to nip at one of Jimin’s calves, then glanced at the beautiful boy again, who squirmed a bit and gasped at the feeling of the gentle pinch of his flesh between the darker raven’s teeth. </p><p>“Mhm...” Jimin whispered, nodding again. </p><p>The other calf was given equal treatment, and then his mouth fastened high up on Jimin’s inner thigh, after stating his ownership again. Upon hearing the answer in the affirmative, Jungkook nuzzled at the succulent spot, feeling the taut muscle underneath quiver, his lips curving into a satisfied smirk as he heard the sharp, shaky intake of breath from the gorgeous dancer. </p><p>Instead of doing the same to the opposite thigh, Jungkook pushed Jimin’s legs further toward his shoulders and whispered, “Mine,” directly over the boy’s tight pucker, letting his breath tickle the sensitive rosebud, then slid his tongue in, working him over, until he could hear another impending orgasm rising fast in the tone of Jimin’s voice.  Before the older boy could climax, Jungkook slipped his tongue out, then readjusted his position, and placed the broad tip of his cock against that pink entrance, and began to push. </p><p>“Mine,” Jungkook snarled, as he hooked Jimin’s heels over his shoulders and pressed his hands on the mattress on either side of the scarlet-haired jewel’s chest, bending the boy in half, and continuing to press his thick length in, while he locked eyes with the other boy. “Mine, Jimin... you are mine... you are mine to do with as I please, and believe me, I will... I will take every gram of pleasure I can from you, and give you every bit of it back, until both of us are too exhausted to continue without rest...” He bottomed out inside that tight ass and leaned down to capture those plump, pillowy lips in a rough kiss full of possessiveness and domination, and he began to fuck the older boy, hard, having given him just barely enough time to adjust to being filled so deeply. </p><p>No words were exchanged during Jungkook’s complete claiming of his lover’s body, and whatever moans and cries the other boy let out were devoured by the dark ravenette’s mouth, as he growled continuously in response. The bedframe was creaking and grinding beneath the mattress, and just as Jimin had a fleeting thought of the ‘face’ of the bed crying out in pain, the aggressive younger boy increased the intensity, fucking the redhead more roughly, and bringing screams from his throat, which were almost fully silenced by the fierce kiss. </p><p>Jimin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t incredibly fascinated by this side of his normally sweet and careful lover. He knew that Jungkook had been trying to minimize his exposure to the more frightening and uncontrolled aspect of his beast, until Jimin had been given the chance to know and trust him better, but, and this was something Jungkook was discovering, the older boy had a desire for dangerous things.  However, as much as he had always wanted to experiment more fully, the experience with his ex-boyfriend had quelled quite a bit of that interest, since he’d instinctively known that if he’d shared this part of his personality, anything the bastard had done to him would have been intended to destroy him, bit by bit. </p><p>Having known Jungkook for all the years he had, even with what had transpired between them so long ago, he’d still seen the proof of his careful attention to the people who had been his friends, and in the last few days, he’d learned enough to believe he had nothing to fear from him, even at his most feral and savage. He had seen proof, more than once since their initial encounter in the locker room, that the ultimate goal for the younger was to make Jimin feel all the love he’d been unable to give him for so long, and he was willing to do whatever it would take. </p><p>And so, he fully submitted to the dominant beast that was pounding into him, feeling his insides being churned, the ravenette’s movements becoming even faster and harder, and suddenly, Jungkook tore his mouth away from Jimin’s and clamped his lips to that particular spot on the elder boy’s neck, clenching his teeth on that sensitive flesh and biting, hard enough that there would be teeth marks and bruises, causing the beauty to shriek his name, his entire body tensing, then turning into a puddle of butter as the heat in his belly expanded and exploded through him, and he climaxed, smearing his cum all over their stomachs. </p><p>Jungkook followed right after, snarling viciously against the skin he had clasped between his teeth, and shoving himself as deeply into Jimin’s ass as he possibly could, impaling him on that thick meat, and filling him with his seed. The stunning dark-haired boy instinctively rolled his hips a few more times, then stopped and partially collapsed on top of the beautiful scarlet-haired boy, holding himself up with his bent arms, and lightly lapping his tongue over the teeth-marked bruise now beginning to rise on the pale skin.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. About That Little Slip...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Oh... oh Daddy... that was... fuck... do that again... mmm...” Jimin slowly relaxed underneath Jungkook’s body, as Jungkook moved his arms and allowed the supple dancer to lower his legs, which he curled over the ravenette’s back in order to keep him embedded inside for a while longer. “I... I like... like it like that... no... I love it... hard and fast... and gentle and slow... mmm... I think I just love however you make love to me... you said you were going to get me addicted to your touch, and I think you’ve accomplished that quite nicely...” </p><p>Jungkook chuckled softly and nuzzled his lips against the shell of Jimin’s ear. “It’s a good thing, because I am addicted to touching you, and it would be a very sad day indeed, if you didn’t want to have me do it.”  Just when Jimin was getting ready to scold the daft boy for another bad pick-up line, Jungkook rolled his hips and shifted his length inside the redhead’s tight heat, and all thoughts of any sort of response besides moaning went right out of the red-haired beauty’s brain. “Mmm... I think I’ve found a good way to keep you from scolding me... hm... speaking of which, I vaguely remember something about how to stop me from talking... what was that again... let me think...” </p><p>Jimin blinked then blushed. “Dammit, I’d hoped you’d forgotten about that little slip...” </p><p>“I might forget a lot of things, baby, but when it comes to reasons to spank your ass, I’ll remember every one... except I just want to cuddle you right now, and rest for a little bit... I have to say, it’s a really good thing your dorm mates are so understanding about all of the noises you make, otherwise, we might have ended up with the police here... I swear, it must sound like I’m murdering you.” </p><p>Jimin giggled and snuggled warmly under Jungkook, until the black-haired boy’s now soft cock was finally pushed out of the redhead’s ass by his tight muscles, and the two of them rolled onto their sides to intertwine their legs. “Well, that’s partly why I haven’t suggested leaving the window open yet, although now it’s getting cold enough outside that we most likely wouldn’t, anyway... but when it’s a nice day, well... we might have to put a sign outside the windowsill that says ‘Fucking in progress, please don’t dial 112.” </p><p>Jungkook blinked and pretended to look aghast for a moment, then started laughing. “Oh my god, can you even imagine? Hahaha, we might have to do that just to see what would happen... I bet Sehun would start getting phone calls, asking what was going on... I’m pretty sure most people would think it was a prank.”  The magnificent raven boy nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s and whispered, “Speaking of pranks...” </p><p>Before he could say anything further, Jimin frowned and lowered his gaze, whispering, “I’m... I’m still really, really sorry about that, Jungkook-ah... I promise I won’t do that kind of thing again...” </p><p>“Hush, baby,” Jungkook replied, “you are forgiven, and I was going to say, you are still allowed to prank me, just... not with something that makes me think you’ve cheated... that really hurt... I’ve never cheated on anyone, the girls I played with all knew about each other... hell, sometimes they’d compare notes and tell me what they were all saying, so I could get better at something they wanted me to do... which was kind of embarrassing, but it turned out it was a good thing. I just... that’s just the worst thing I can imagine... knowing that I wasn’t enough... I’d rather you break up with me, if you wanted to look elsewhere, instead of keeping me hanging around...” </p><p>Jimin sighed softly and snuggled as close to the warm ravenette as he could, pressing soft kisses against his cheeks and forehead. “Jungkook-ah... I would never cheat on you, ever... I wouldn’t cheat on anybody; I don’t have it in me... but okay, I swear to never try a prank that would make it seem like I was trying to make you jealous...” </p><p>“Mmm, okay... saranghae, salangbad-a... my Jiminie... hm... you know what?  I think someone deserves more kisses... he’s been a very good boy, taking his punishments so well, and even asking for more, and using his colors when he needed to... such a good boy for Daddy... here, let me give you more kisses... mmm... sweet boy...” </p><p>Jimin giggled softly and whispered, “Saranghae, salangbad-a... I love you more...” </p><p>A little while later, after they’d had the chance to recover, having spent the quiet time snuggling and kissing, Jungkook murmured softly, “Jimin-ah... are you ready to gather your clothes for the week, so we can go to the shop, then head home?” He gently combed his fingers through Jimin’s bright red bangs, and leaned close to brush a soft kiss against the tip of the sweet boy’s nose. </p><p>“Mmm,” Jimin hummed, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the comfortable feeling of being cuddled by Jungkook, sighing softly as he realized they really would need to move. “I don’t know... don’t you think we could just stay like this forever, Kookie?  I mean, we could get up to go use the toilet and take showers, but I bet the guys would be willing to bring us food, and our homework, and turn in our assignments for us... and just think of all the money we’d save on laundry, because, no clothes!!”  The beautiful redhead peeped open his swollen eyelids and offered a silly grin. </p><p>“Aish, and you say I’m weird,” Jungkook giggled, as he squeezed the elder boy until he squeaked. </p><p>“Yah! I can’t breathe, aesaekki!!”  Jimin lightly hit his hand against Jungkook’s shoulder, and then inhaled exaggeratedly when the black-haired boy released his grip a bit. </p><p>“I keep telling you, baby,” Jungkook whispered, his voice picking up that rich honeyed tone that Jimin was beginning to recognize as the aroused dark persona, rather than the scary one. “You keep calling me brat, and your bare bottom will have to pay for it...”  Before the enchanting red-haired angel had a chance to respond, the younger boy captured his soft mouth in a heated kiss again, and had slipped one hand down to begin fondling and kneading Jimin’s ass, while straightening his legs and rolling onto his back, then urging the beauty to lay on top of him, the way he’d done when he’d tackled the ravenette to the floor earlier. </p><p>“Aesaekki,” Jimin whispered, sliding his fingers into Jungkook’s soft, thick hair, “aesaekki, mmm... aesaekki... oh... oh fuck, Daddy... mmm... ah... you get so hard, Daddy...” The exquisite scarlet-haired boy writhed slowly, rubbing himself against the striking raven’s body, and nuzzled his lips along the column of Jungkook’s neck. “Aesaekki...” </p><p>Now that Jimin was where Jungkook wanted him, he moved his other hand to begin fondling Jimin’s ass, and as he squeezed and stroked those soft, pliant mounds, the redhead spread his legs and pressed his knees to the bed on either side of the dark-haired boy’s hips, and lifted his own, to push his bottom more fully into Jungkook’s palms. “Mmm... you’re a very naughty boy, baby... teasing Daddy and calling him brat... you know what happens to bad boys, don’t you?”  </p><p> “They get... oh... p-p-punished... Da... oh fuck, fuck... god... please yes... oh please...” Jimin was now whimpering softly and shivering, as Jungkook curled his fingers and slowly and carefully dragged his fingernails from the lowest curves of Jimin’s ass all the way to his shoulders, gooseflesh chasing in their wake. </p><p>“Mhm... tell me how bad you’ve been baby... tell me what you need... tell Daddy what he can do to make you feel good, baby...” </p><p>“Oh, Daddy, I’ve been so very, very bad... pulling a mean prank on Daddy... and calling him a brat... and doing things to make him stop talking when we’re fooling around... so very bad... fuck... fuck Daddy... please... please yes... ohgod... oh fuck... I need you to punish me, Daddy...” </p><p>Jungkook continued rubbing his hands up and down Jimin’s back, then thrilling with his fingernails, before spreading the beautiful elder’s cheeks, and slowly sliding a finger into his tight hole. “Mmm... sweet boy... you’ve been punished for your prank, and I’m not angry about that any longer... but the further two... bad, bad boy...” </p><p>As they were still under the covers, it wasn’t like Jungkook could get a good swat to land, but, as Jimin would soon discover, that wasn’t his intention, anyway. While the gorgeous red-haired boy whimpered softly with pleasure, Jungkook pushed a second finger inside him, then smacked his bottom just hard enough to sting, and at the same time, rolled his hips, to rub his thick length alongside Jimin’s, between their bodies. “Bad, bad boy... my bad boy...” </p><p>Jimin gasped and clung to Jungkook, his entire body becoming fully immersed in the erotic tension, his eyelids fluttering closed, as soft puffs of hot air panted against the stunning raven’s neck. “I’m... oh god... D-Daddy... I’m yours... your bad boy... fuck... da joh-a... daaaaa johhhhhh-aaaaaa... meomcuji maseyo... na-egejuseyo... jebal... jebal juseyo... johahaeyo...” </p><p>“What do you want, baby... tell Daddy what you want... use your words...” Jungkook brushed his lips over the teeth marks he’d left on Jimin’s neck, sending the elder boy into almost convulsions, and causing him to cling even harder. </p><p>“Fuck... Daddy... you make me want you so bad... so fast... I can’t... can’t get enough of you... jebal, Daddy... spank me... fuck me... I just need to feel you... jebal juseyo... na-egejuseyo...” Jimin’s voice was tight and thin, as he felt himself getting ready to shatter into blissful oblivion, and Jungkook delivered one more smarting smack to his backside, and nipped at the bruise coloring the creamy flesh of the other’s neck. Burying his face into the younger boy’s shoulder, Jimin groaned, and then suddenly found himself rolled off the boy. “Wae...?” </p><p>No time was given for him to ask any more than that, before he was rolled onto his belly and Jungkook covered him fully with his body, the dark-haired boy moaning as he felt his thick shaft push into the cleft of Jimin’s ass. The ravenette lifted himself to his elbows, his forearms on either side of the tantalizing angel’s chest as he slid his hands under the elder’s chest and began to rub his fingertips over the boy’s sensitive nipples.  Then, he lifted his hips and let his cock tip tease along Jimin’s crack, until he was gently pressing his glans against that tight pucker, and he growled softly, “Daddy’s Jungcock would very much like permission to enter... can he?”  He’d remembered what Jimin had said about how he liked this so well, the feeling of the soft caress, although he couldn’t help shaking his head and giggling, “Dear god, Jiminie... if I ever say that again, smack me... I just can’t do it with a straight face...” </p><p>Which, of course, started Jimin giggling, and as the two of them shook with their laughter, Jungkook’s cock pushed past the tight muscle, immediately silencing the hilarity, and replacing it with soft, sweet moans. “Fuck... Kookie... you feel... so good...” Jimin squirmed around a bit, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from the other, and then found the most comfortable way to relax under the younger boy’s weight. </p><p>“I’d be willing to bet that you feel better to me, Jiminie... you are so fucking tight... and hot... and beautiful... I... fuck... I can’t get enough of you either... I won’t ever get tired of you... of this... of just being with you even when we’re not doing this... fuck... I love you so much...”  Jungkook had continued the slow press into Jimin’s depths, until he was balls deep. “Here, give me that pillow and lift up... mhm, like that, perfect, oh, god, look at you, you get so fucking hard... I’m gonna fuck you into the bed, baby, and you’re gonna cum all over that pillow...” </p><p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tae Saw What???</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>A bit later, the two of them were panting and gasping, sweat beading on their skin, Jungkook flattening Jimin into the mattress and pillow beneath him, the redhead still impaled on his dick. “Mmm... it would be tragic for sure; if you ever got tired of doing this to me, because there is no way I’d ever find someone who could compare...” The beautiful angel offered a soft smile to the handsome raven boy, and Jungkook nuzzled his mouth against the side of Jimin’s lips. </p><p>“I feel the same way, Jiminie... hey... do we have the same boyfriend or something??” </p><p>Jimin started giggling. “You pabo, you’re so weird...” </p><p>Jungkook snickered and brushed a warm kiss against the back of Jimin’s shoulder, then slowly began to move, grunting softly as he felt his semi-hard shaft tug out of the red-haired boy’s tight hole. “Yes, and I’m proud of it, and, you wouldn’t love me near as much, if I couldn’t make you laugh. Now, we should go wash up a bit, then get dressed, so you can pack some clothes and we can go home.”  </p><p>“Mmm... okay, Koo, although I’d really rather stay in bed here... then again, trying to spend the night in this bed would leave both of us stiff and sore tomorrow, and not in the good way.” </p><p>Jungkook stood up and reached down to gently grope and fondle Jimin’s fine ass, causing the scarlet-haired boy to burrow into the pillow again, and sigh happily. “I really like when you do that... but I suppose I should move... carry me to the bathroom?” </p><p>The ravenette rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded his head. “Of course, beautiful, come here... jesu, you... okay, Jungkook, stop thinking those thoughts, you really do want to get his fine ass back home, and thinking about things like what you’re imagining when you’re looking at him right now isn’t going to help you accomplish that...”  Jungkook blinked, then blushed. “Um... did I just say that out loud?” </p><p>Jimin blinked when Jungkook asked that question, then burst out laughing. “OHMYGOD!! I swear, sometimes, you are exactly like a K-Drama!! Aish!  Did you say that out loud... ugh... pabo... but... you’re my pabo...” </p><p>Jungkook couldn’t help but giggle when Jimin scolded him, and he pulled the amazing boy into his arms and kissed him soundly, before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. “Hm, I still don’t hear any of the guys, I wonder if they’re back yet... I mean, I know Tae is here... huh, I wonder if he’s just sitting in the common room watching tv or something, except I don’t hear any sound...” He took Jimin into the bathroom, where they both took quick showers in separate stalls, having agreed that taking one together would definitely defeat the purpose, and once they were done and had their towels wrapped around their waists, they headed back toward Jimin’s room. </p><p>“What do you mean, you know Tae is here?  When did you talk to him?” Jimin asked, as he started going through the clothes in his closet to decide what to bring with him for the week, and Jungkook removed his towel and started to get dressed. </p><p>“Um... well, uh... when I was, um... earlier... we forgot and left the door open, because there wasn’t anyone here, and he sort of... eh... saw... something...”  Jungkook had pulled on his panties, then his jeans, and was currently buttoning up his shirt. </p><p>Jimin stopped what he was doing and turned around, a pair of black overalls and a white, short-sleeved tee shirt folded over his arm. “He... saw something... what exactly did he see?”  The fetching scarlet-haired boy was looking at Jungkook with an enigmatic expression written on his face. </p><p>“Um...” Jungkook lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, while lowering his gaze and studying his feet in his white socks. “Well, it was when I was eating your ass...” He turned his head slightly to see what Jimin’s reaction to that would be. </p><p>“Oh my god... I mean... even though he’s my best friend, we’ve never actually seen each other fully naked... and he saw me... and you were... oh fuck...” Jimin blushed about thirty shades of pink, until his skin settled on a lovely dark rose, and then shook his head. “Well... I suppose it was inevitable, considering the fact that you have no shame when it comes to that kind of thing, and, it’s not like he didn’t hear all that stuff you did to me while the call was going, earlier, so... hopefully, he won’t get too nosy about it... I told you what he’s like...” Jimin shook his head again and giggled. “I swear to god, Jungkook-ah, if he starts asking me a bunch of questions, I’m going to make you talk to him...” </p><p>Jungkook started giggling too and walked over to pull Jimin into a warm hug. “Okay, I promise I will tell him whatever he wants to know, like, how perfectly my tongue fits inside your ass... and how you moan for me when I start... and how your body tenses when you know that’s what I’m going to do...” </p><p>“No! Don’t you dare say those things... even if they are true!  Just... oh never mind... I trust you and I trust him, and it’s not like I think either of you would go blabbing to anyone else... and even if you did, what difference would it make? You're the only one I’m fucking, so if anything, everyone who did hear would just be even more jealous of me... nyah...” Jimin stuck his tongue out like he was taunting anyone who would be offended or jealous, and Jungkook leaned over and sucked his tongue into his mouth. “Mmph!” </p><p>Which, naturally, turned into a deep kiss, which became Jungkook tugging Jimin’s towel off and groping his perfect ass, until the two of them were panting and gasping, and the luscious redhead was woozy again. “Dammit, Jungkook, geumanhae... you go sit on the bed, you are too damned dangerous when you’re walking around...” </p><p>“Aww, you’re no fun,” Jungkook retorted, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, but he did as he was told, then avidly watched the naked red-haired elder as he continued picking out clothes. “Mmm... don’t forget it’s movie marathon night on Friday, so bring something comfortable to hang out in... actually, you should leave a couple of pairs of sweats and shirts at our house, so you have them when you don’t feel like running around naked... which, personally, I hope isn’t that often...” </p><p>Jimin rolled his eyes and snorted, although the look he cast toward the sweet boy was full of fondness and affection, and he did pack what Jungkook had suggested. As he was finishing, making sure he had his contacts and toiletries all packed in his duffle bag, he turned toward the black-haired boy and noticed he was standing up next to the bed with his belt in his hand, and his beast was hovering just below the surface of his captivating features. “F... fuck... D... D-Daddy...” Jimin gulped and shivered, his dark hazel gaze traveling between the dark blown pupils and the leather strip hanging on the belt buckle from one of his fingers. </p><p>“Come here.” Jungkook snarled softly, in the more frightening version of his deeper voice, and Jimin quickly did as he was told, a frisson of fear inching up his back. The scary raven-haired boy reached out an arm and pulled the gorgeous red-haired boy full against his body, then reached behind with his opposite hand and let the soft leather of the belt brush gently over the naked swells of the angel’s perfect ass. “Not tonight, baby... for the rest of the night, I will be soft with you, because it’s what I want and what you deserve... but soon... I will teach you what this feels like...” </p><p>Jungkook’s hot breath feathered softly over the shell of Jimin’s ear, and the older boy gulped, then gasped, “Yes... yes, p-please... Daddy...” The red-haired beauty slid his arms around the amazing ravenette’s waist and hugged him tightly for a long moment, while the younger boy tightened his own arms as well, holding the sweet boy close and nuzzling his lips against the bruise on his neck. “Such a good boy for Daddy... I will give you everything, baby...” </p><p>After a few minutes, the two of them stepped away, the tension releasing again, and Jungkook hurriedly pulled his belt through the loops of his pants and buckled it, while Jimin even more quickly pulled on a clean pair of panties and jeans and a long–sleeved tee shirt, then grabbed a gray hoodie from the closet, and dragged it over his head. “Okay, I have everything... I’m ready... are we still going to that shop?” </p><p>“Yep, here, let me carry your duffle bag, you carry your backpack.”  Jungkook picked up the duffle and his own backpack, and then followed Jimin out of the room.  As they headed down the hall and came around the corner into the common room, their friends were just getting off the elevator and coming down the hall, and all of them greeted the two boys affectionately, the group all hugging Jungkook as he stood there flustered and blushing, but smiling happily. </p><p>“If we don’t see you beforehand, we’ll see you on Friday night for the movie marathon... I am so excited, I can’t wait!!”  Jimin giggled and hugged his friends, then started heading for the elevator.  Jungkook turned his head and shared a look with the group of boys. </p><p>“Tae explained everything that you guys want to do, and we’ve started planning, I’ll give you the actual details for our part of it later this week...”  San whispered, but before Jungkook could answer, Jimin called down the hall. “Jungkook, the elevator is here, hurry up!” </p><p>“Bye, guys, see you Friday!”  Jungkook hurried down the hall and walked into the lift, then set down the bags he was holding and crowded the beautiful redhead into the corner of the elevator. “Why, Park Jimin, you keep getting yourself into this predicament, how does this keep happening?” The ravenette slid his arms around Jimin’s waist and pulled him close, offering a sweet kiss. </p><p>“Mmm, well, there’s this really handsome raven boy, and he’s very bold, and he just takes over... and my brain goes on a short vacation, while my body drives...” Jimin murmured against Jungkook’s lips, and the two of them giggled. </p><p>Neither of them paid any attention to whether anyone was getting on or off the elevator as it descended, if anyone even did or not, and when it reached the first floor, they were smiling at each other lovingly, both holding their bags and each other’s hands, as they headed out of the dorm and toward the car park.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I AM NOT YOUR OPPA!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Once they got to the car, they were involved in a chase scene, meaning, Jungkook was chasing Jimin around the car, trying to catch him and toss him into the backseat for a little more fun and games. </p><p>“Jungkook, no!  Stop that!  We need to... hey!” Jimin ran around the vehicle, with Jungkook hot on his heels, and the ravenette was finally close enough to reach the hood of the other boy’s hoodie, which he took full advantage of and grabbed, dragging the dreamy scarlet-haired boy to a halt, and then wrapping him in his arms. </p><p>“It was inevitable that I would catch you, Jiminie, you should just accept your fate and give up... come here, you...” Jungkook lifted Jimin off his feet and walked over to where the back door of the driver’s side was wide open, then put the elder boy down, before bending him over and pushing him face first onto the seat.  Looking around quickly, while Jimin reached back and tried to slap the raven’s hands away, protesting the whole time, Jungkook noted that no-one was actually nearby at the moment, and the car park was almost completely empty. “Mmm, baby, look at that ass...” the black-haired boy murmured, as he leaned forward and pressed his groin against the other’s backside, then began a slow grind. “Just think, beautiful... imagine me inside you... fucking you so deep... fuck, Jimin-ah...” </p><p>The next few minutes was spent with the younger boy continuing the diabolical teasing, while Jimin moaned softly, squealing quietly when he felt Jungkook’s hand unbutton and unzip his jeans, then palm the red-haired boy’s fully hard length through his panties. “Oh god... Jungkook-ah... I want... fuck... mmph... oh fuck... da joh-a...” </p><p>“You want me to take you home and make love to you, baby, that’s what you want? Mmm... remember how I said we could take a bath? I still want to do that... feel you slippery and wet, all over... jesu... okay, fuck, I better stop now, before I yank your pants down and fuck you right here... I swear, you need to stop being so perfect...”  Jungkook nipped the back of Jimin’s neck and rolled his hips one last time for good measure, bringing a soft moan from the redhead’s lips. </p><p>“I’m not perfect, and you just need to learn to control yourself...” Jimin replied, as Jungkook helped him stand up. Turning to the younger boy, the elder slid his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “Actually, I don’t want you to learn that... I really love that you find me so irresistible, because I feel the same way about you.  Hell, I’d be the one chasing you around the car, if you didn’t start it first...” </p><p>Jungkook started laughing and hugged Jimin back warmly, and then offered the sweet red-haired boy a soft kiss. “Well, the next time, I’ll ask if you want to chase me, before I start, okay?”  </p><p>Jimin giggled and nodded his head, accepting the kiss and sighing happily, then heading round to the passenger side door.  “Hm... I’m kind of hungry too... we have stuff we can cook when we get home after the store, don’t we?” </p><p>“Yep,” Jungkook answered as he got into the car and buckled up, then waited for Jimin to do the same, before he backed out of the space and headed for the shop. “Mom told me she and Hae-Ran went shopping and stocked the fridge and cupboards, since all I had were a couple of bowls of instant ramen... apparently she thinks I should keep you well fed...” </p><p>Jimin blushed and grinned shyly as he cast a sideward glance toward the boy. “I still can’t believe your mom is so cool with all of this... like... hello, I’m just some random guy her son brought home and decided to keep... I keep expecting her to tell me to go home.” </p><p>“Baby, you’re not some ‘random guy’.  Like she said, she remembers you from when we were young, and she always really liked you... and she’s a big believer in fate, so I’m pretty sure she figures we were always meant to be together, so why fight it... you could always ask her, if you’re curious, she’ll tell you what she thinks...” </p><p>“I’d be so embarrassed to ask, but I do feel so... like... this all just feels so normal, already... I keep thinking we’ve been together for a long time, but it’s only been a couple of days... I’ve never felt this way with anyone else.” </p><p>“Me either, which is another reason why I tend to agree with her that we’re each other’s density...” Jungkook laughed and quickly parked the car, then hopped out, before Jimin could reach over the console and smack him. </p><p>“Aish, you pabo! It’s destiny, and, that’s still a terrible line!”  Jimin hopped out too and came around the back of the car, aiming a hard swat toward the ravenette’s bottom. </p><p>“Aha! You agree its destiny!! And, nope, you’re not getting your hands on my ass that easily, Oppa...”  Jungkook grabbed both of Jimin’s wrists and turned the boy around, then pressed his front against Jimin’s back and began walking toward the store, while keeping the beautiful boy captive. </p><p>“Aish, I am not your Oppa!!!  I swear... hey, do you know if they let people try out the merchandise before they buy it?  I mean, not like vibrators and stuff like that, but different things... like paddles?” Jimin stopped talking the minute Jungkook pushed him into the store, a deep blush coloring his adorable cheeks as the bell over the door rang and the person at the counter looked up and smiled. </p><p>“Hm, you know, I haven’t asked before, why?” Jungkook smiled at the clerk, then started to steer the desirable redhead in the direction of the lubricants, still holding onto his wrists and pressing himself tightly against Jimin’s ass. </p><p>“Because,” Jimin whispered, looking around to see if there was anyone near enough to hear him speaking, and when he realized there wasn’t, he continued, “I was going to test a few on your backside, for being such a brat and calling me Oppa...” </p><p>Jungkook chuckled and nuzzled his lips over Jimin’s ear to murmur, “Oppa... Oppaoppaoppaoppaoppa...” He stopped in front of the section where the lubes and similar items were, grinning as he heard the beautiful scarlet-haired boy gasp. </p><p>“Oh my god, look at all the flavors!  And what the heck is that stuff??!! And, ooooo, massage oil... holy shit, I’ve never seen so much of this kind of stuff in one place before!” Jimin was nearly as astonished by the variety of products in this section as he had been with what he’d seen when they came to the store the previous day. </p><p>“That’s edible body paint... mmm... although I’ve seen some recipes to make our own, we should try that... and the edible massage oil is good to have, let’s get some of that, too... what flavors do you want, baby?” </p><p>“Hm... vanilla cream, magical mint, and Pina colada sound good... and cinnamon for the massage oil...”  Jimin was still perusing all the rest of the wares, as Jungkook picked up the requested bottles and started to walk toward the counter. </p><p>“If you see anything else you want, baby, just bring it up, I’ll get it for you...” </p><p>Jimin blinked and looked around, realizing that the ravenette wasn’t standing right next to him. “Ooo!  Don’t do that, Kookie!!”  He hurried over to where Jungkook was standing and leaning against the glass countertop. “I don’t want people to think I’m alone in here!” </p><p>Jungkook snickered. “Okay, well, first of all, there is one person in here besides the clerk, you, and I, and she isn’t paying us any mind, and second, you can shop here on your own, you know, it’s not like you’ll be arrested.  Case in point, that lady who is here by herself.”  The handsome black-haired boy couldn’t help from reaching out and pulling the red-haired cutie close. “You’re so adorable; I can’t believe you’re so shy, when you make such pretty noises for me...” </p><p>“Aish, hush!” Jimin replied, blushing darkly, as Jungkook turned to smile at the clerk and pay for the bottles of lube and oil. </p><p>“Oh, these are really good flavors, I think you’ll like them,” the clerk said, giving both of them a friendly smile. “Some of them have a weird aftertaste... here is a flyer with our recommendations, for when you want to buy more.”  The clerk stuck the flyer in the bag, and Jimin and Jungkook thanked them, and then headed back out to the car. </p><p>As they were on the way home, Jungkook’s mom called them on the Bluetooth in the SUV.  </p><p>“Annyeong, Eomma, meogeosseo?” Jungkook said.</p><p>“Annyeong, adeul, annyeong, Jimin, nae meogeoseoyo. Meogeosseo?” His mother replied.</p><p>“Nae meogeoseoyo, we’re just on our way home from picking up some clothes at the dorm for Jiminie for the week.” </p><p>“Ah, johayo, Hae-Ran and I have just brought you dinner, if you’ll be here very soon, we’ll leave it on the counter, otherwise we’ll set it in the oven on low, so it will still be hot when you get here.” </p><p>“Aish, Eomma, you didn’t have to do that... besides, I thought you said you and Hae-Ran went shopping and bought us a bunch of food, so we could cook for ourselves?” Jungkook cast a glance toward Jimin and rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, Jungkook. And yes, we did, but since it was getting a bit later than you’re usually home from classes, I wanted to be sure that you actually fed Jimin something good, rather than instant ramen.” </p><p>Jungkook had stopped at a light and looked over at Jimin, mouthing, “Told you so...” and Jimin giggled. </p><p>“Gamsahamnida, eomeonim, I am happy to eat whatever you cook for me.” Jimin looked at Jungkook and stuck his tongue out, and the younger boy rolled his eyes again, and then mouthed, “Suck up...” </p><p>“And don’t roll your eyes at Jimin, either, Jungkook!  How close are you to the house now?” </p><p>Jimin started looking around the car to see if there was some web cam somewhere, and that was how Jungkook’s mother knew what he’d been doing. </p><p>“We’re about five minutes away, Eomma, and jeongmal gomawoyo; it’s really nice of you and Han-Rae to do that for me and Jimin.” </p><p>“Anieyo, adeul, it is our pleasure. We will be going back to the house now, have a good evening! Saranghae, Jungkook.” </p><p>“Saranghae, Eomma!” </p><p>The call ended and the two boys burst out laughing. “How the hell did she know you kept rolling your eyes?  Oh my god, that was so freaky!!”  Jimin was still looking around and trying to figure out if there was a camera somewhere. </p><p>“Well, my mom does know me pretty well, and she also knows I roll my eyes a lot when she’s being too ‘motherly’... and when someone is being a brown nose... ‘I am happy to eat whatever you cook for me’... pfft... suck up...” </p><p>“Yah! I’m not a suck up, I was saying that sincerely!” Jimin reached over and punched Jungkook in the arm, and the black-haired boy started laughing. </p><p>“Oh, ow, that hurt so much...”  He pulled the SUV into the garage and put it in park, then got out of the car and bent down to look back in while Jimin was unbuckling his seat belt. “It hurt so much, it felt like a mosquito bit me... you really need to work on your strength training, Oppa, your age is starting to show...” </p><p>“YAH!!!! I AM NOT YOUR OPPA!!!!’  Jimin shouted, suddenly having trouble with his seatbelt, and the harder he tugged, the more it wasn’t coming undone. </p><p>“Oh my god, Oppa, you’re even so weak, you can’t get your seatbelt undone!  You poor thing, should I call a nurse to help feeble old you?” Jungkook was standing in front of the car and looking at the beautiful redhead through the windshield, laughing heartily, although he looked a bit unnerved when Jimin gave him a flat stare. </p><p>“JEON JUNGKOOK, I AM NOT YOUR OPPA, AND AS SOON AS I CAN GET MYSELF OUT OF THIS CAR, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!”  Jimin continued to fight with the seatbelt, then took a deep breath and calmed himself, and tried again. And that time, it worked. </p><p>Jungkook had been inching himself toward the door into the kitchen, still laughing his ass off as he watched Jimin trying to get the seat belt undone, and as soon as he heard the unmistakable click of the seat belt unfastening, he made a run for it, yelling, “OPPA OPPA OPPA!!! YOU DON’T SCARE ME... OPPA!!!!”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dumplings and Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“I SWEAR, JEON JUNGKOOK, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET DISRESPECTING ME!!!!”  Jimin jumped out of the car, shut the door, then ran into the kitchen, and came to a dead stop as there was silence in the house and he didn’t see Jungkook anywhere. “You had better come out and face your punishment like a good boy, Jeon Jungkook, or you will be even sorrier than you already will be...” </p><p>The exquisite ravenette slowly stood up from where he’d been hiding on the other side of the counter, his cheeks blushing dark pink, his gaze lowered, as he whispered, “I’m sorry, Appa... please don’t be mad at me...” </p><p>“Oh, baby, I’m not mad, not really...” Jimin started to head around the counter, reaching toward the younger boy, when suddenly, Jungkook took off. </p><p>“HAH! OPPA OPPA OPPA!!!!!”  Giggling like a lunatic, he ran around the couch, and then turned to watch the beguiling redhead, to see which direction he would choose to try to catch the naughty boy. </p><p>“YAH! Jeon Jungkook, when I get my hands on you...” Jimin stalked toward where the black-haired boy stood, and this time, he didn’t move, and instead, came directly into the red-haired beauty’s arms. “Mmm, now I have my hands on you, I’m not letting you go...” </p><p>Jungkook smiled as Jimin snugged his arms around his waist, as he cupped his angel’s face in his hands and pressed a warm kiss to his perfect, sweet mouth. “Mmm,” the younger whispered, nuzzling his lips over his lover’s, “I love that you’re as goofy as I am... and I’d have continued running around for a while longer, except I just realized how heavenly the food my mom and Hae-Ran brought smells... are you ready for dinner, beautiful?” </p><p>Jimin relaxed against Jungkook, sighing happily into the soft kiss, and nodded his head. “I’m very hungry, although once we’re done eating and cleaning up, I’m going to take you upstairs and have my way with you... I think making love to you while you’re slippery and wet in the bath will be the perfect way for me to make up more for being so stupid earlier...” </p><p>Jungkook smiled warmly and hugged Jimin until he squeaked, then released him as the elder boy rolled his eyes and muttered, “Aish, you pabo...”  </p><p>The two of them went to the counter and started lifting the lids off the dishes, both of them licking their lips as the items were revealed.  Every time another silver cover was removed from a dish, Jimin would exclaim, causing Jungkook to giggle. </p><p>“Oh my god, Jungkook, they brought mandu... I call dibs! And budae jjigae!!!! And dakgangjeong... and gaji bokkeum!!!  And gamja jorim!!!!! Oh god, I’m going to ask your mom to marry me...” </p><p>“Yah! You don’t get to eat all the dumplings, I want at least two... and I don’t think my dad would like it very much if you did that... you should just marry me, and then we can eat like this all the time. It’s obvious my mom and Hae-Ran plan to keep us both fed, even if they did make sure we have groceries.” Jungkook turned to the cupboards to take out a couple of plates and bowls, then turned back to set them on the counter and looked at Jimin. And stopped moving. “Um... did I say something wrong?” </p><p>Jimin was crying. Quietly. His full lips curved into a beautiful smile, while his bottom lip trembled, and he lifted his arms while making grabby hands, and came around the counter to hug the ravenette, who quickly slid his own arms around the beautiful elder’s waist. </p><p>“Baby, what’s the matter, what happened? Are you okay?” Jungkook held Jimin tightly and rocked him from side to side while the angelic redhead took deep breaths to try to regain his equilibrium, at least enough to speak. </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, Jungkook-ah... it’s just... you just... you said that like it was a given... and... it made me feel so happy...” Jimin clung to the raven boy for a bit, and then pressed his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck. “You just keep saying things that are so... couple-y... and every time you do, my heart just swells... it’s like... like you just take it for granted that we’re together... like... oh geez, I’m starting to forget what I was trying to say... just... you just make me feel so special... and wanted... and I love you so much...” </p><p>“Ah, Jimin-ah, you’re so cute... and when we feel more ready, I will ask you officially, but yes... I just assume we’ll get married and adopt kids and grow old together...”  Jungkook pressed soft kisses against Jimin’s forehead as he continued, whispering, “Over the past couple of days, I’ve had the thought that we’ve only been together like this for three days... and yet, there are times when it feels like it’s been always... I love you more, my Jiminie... now... let’s eat, so we can take our bath and you can do sexy, indecent things to me...” </p><p>“Okay, Kookie.”  Jimin hugged Jungkook tightly for a few seconds longer, then released his hold and found chopsticks and spoons, and set those on the counter. “Do you have roasted barley? I would like to make some tea...” </p><p>“Hm, I didn’t before, but I’d be willing to bet Hae-Ran made sure I do now... look in the fridge first and see if she brought some over, and you can heat that up.  If not, look in that cupboard over there...” He pointed in the general direction he was talking about, then took out some serving spoons. “Good god, at this rate, we’re both going to either weigh three hundred pounds, or do a whole lot more working out... I’m going to have to research how much sex we have to have, in order to burn calories... and I think we have enough food here for lunch and dinner tomorrow, and lunch on Wednesday, too!” </p><p>Jimin giggled and opened the fridge, laughing as he turned to look at Jungkook. “Kookie, look... there’s hardly any room for anything else in here!”  He also found a pitcher of barley water, which he took out and poured into two mugs, then started them heating in the microwave. </p><p>Jungkook looked over at the fully stocked fridge, blinking in shock, then laughed. “Well... maybe mom and Hae-Ran will come over here and cook for us, using these groceries... otherwise, everything will spoil, if they keep cooking for us.  I’ll talk to my mom, if they seem like they’re going to keep spoiling us too much.” </p><p>The boys filled their plates and bowls, and Jimin took the warmed tea out of the microwave, and offered lemon and sugar to Jungkook. Sitting close together on the stools, their thighs pressing together, they ate and talked, Jimin telling Jungkook more about his friend who was one of the assistant dance teachers at the University and was trying to open his own dance studio. </p><p>“His name is Jung Hoseok; I met him a couple of years ago when I came up to Seoul for a dance competition.  We kept in touch, and we’d get together and go out for drinks, when I came up here for competitions, and when I finally came up here for university, he asked if I might want to help him out at his studio, once he got it going. He wanted me to work part time for him, but he hasn’t been able to get everything started as quickly as he’d hoped, so it might not be until the spring.” Jimin took the last dumpling in his chopsticks and went to pop it in his mouth, then happened to look at Jungkook, who was staring at the comely scarlet-haired boy like he’d kicked him. “Um... did you want the last one, Koo?” </p><p>Jungkook grinned and shook his head. “No, beautiful, I was just checking to see if I could guilt-trip you into letting me have it, and obviously, I could... but no, I do remember that dumplings were one of your favorite things, and as long as you let me have one or two, you can have all the rest of them to yourself.”  He sat back in his chair and looked at the mostly devoured food, then chuckled. “Okay, so, we have enough for lunch tomorrow... I didn’t realize we were both so hungry.” </p><p>“Well, you did pretty much deplete all of my resources over the past few hours, you know,” Jimin replied delicately, pretending to look miffed, but then grinned. “I loved it... well... most of it...” He leaned toward the younger boy and made kissy lips, and Jungkook leaned toward the redhead and obliged him by giving him a deep, delicious nuzzle. </p><p>“Mmm, you taste like dumplings... maybe I should just let you eat all of them, then ask you to kiss me.” Jungkook winked and took another bite of his chicken, and Jimin groaned. </p><p>“Oh my god, Jungkook... when do I get to meet your cousin, so I can scold him for corrupting you?” </p><p>Jungkook laughed and reached around Jimin’s shoulder with one arm, to hug his beloved close. “You’ll most likely meet him at Halloween; they usually throw a huge costume party at one of the hotels.”  The ravenette stood up and started to put the leftovers into containers, while Jimin rinsed off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. </p><p>“Aigoo, they rent a hotel? Like... your cousin and his... girlfriend? What the heck do they do, that they can afford that? Or do they own the hotel?” </p><p>“Heh, no, my cousin is married to a guy, and his husband is part owner of a record label with one of their friends.  So, they throw big parties at their house a lot, but when it comes to Halloween or New Year, they usually just do it at a hotel.  Mostly because a lot of their artists come to town to see and be seen, and they need places to stay, and it’s a lot easier with security if they’re all in the same place.” </p><p>Jimin blinked, his jaw dropping open. “A record label? Oh man, that’s so awesome! Hm... so... you’re saying you want me to go to the Halloween party with you?  Oooh, could we invite our friends???  And what would we dress up as???” </p><p>Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and started leading him around the first floor, turning off the lights. “Oh, wait, we need to get our bags from the car... and yes, I definitely want you to go to the party with me, I want to show you off to everyone; they’re all going to be so jealous when they see what a knockout you are.  And yes, we could do that, I'll let Jin and Joon know tomorrow, so they can plan to expect everyone and send us the invitations for them – no-one gets in without one. And hm... I dunno, why don’t you think about it and let me know what you think you’d like us to go as.  I’m good with whatever makes you happy.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It's Called Apollo's Belt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>They dragged their bags from the car, Jungkook again carrying the duffel and his own backpack, then came back in the house.  They walked around the first floor again, turning off all of the lights, and headed up the stairs. </p><p>Jungkook set Jimin’s duffel bag down near the dresser and closet, and the two of them put Jimin’s clothes away. “I only have two classes on Tuesday and Thursday, and I don’t have to leave to get there until eleven, what is the rest of your week like?” </p><p>“Mmm,” Jimin hummed as he tucked his spare underpants and socks into the drawer, and then started to undress. “I have three classes tomorrow, and the same on Thursday, and I have to be there at ten... and I usually try to get there a little earlier, so I can get a cup of tea first...” </p><p>“Oh, okay, well you can take either of the cars, I'll take the other, and both of them have parking stickers. Oh, and my mom also said to tell you that they have a spare car you can borrow, if you want to, or you can always ask Jisung to drop you off and pick you up... you’d look so amazing, stepping out of a limousine...” Jungkook smiled and winked at the sensuous redhead, as he stepped close and started to help get the elder boy out of his clothes. “Here, let me... oh... look at you...” </p><p>“Aish, I would feel too weird doing that by myself.  But, thank your mom for me, that was really nice of her... I might borrow the car from them if I don’t feel like I can handle the Spyder, and you’ve already gone with the SUV.” Jimin blushed deeply at the sultry comment, which had come after the red-haired boy was stripped of his shirt. “Yeh, well, I can say the same... mmm... you make my mouth water...” </p><p>The two of them slowly ran their hands over each other’s bare torsos, front and back, relishing the feel of warm, soft skin beneath smooth palms and lightly tickling fingertips. “Hey now, I’m super ticklish, don’t... ha-ha... stop that...”  Jungkook started laughing and pushing Jimin’s hands away when the older boy started to try to tickle him in earnest. “Just remember, Jimin-ah, if you start something, I’ll finish it...”  The raven boy quickly grabbed Jimin’s wrists and gripped them together with one hand, then turned him around and reached in front of him to begin opening his jeans, while holding his arms over his head. </p><p>“Hey, that’s no fair, using your strength against me!!”  Jimin pretended to struggle as he pressed himself back against Jungkook, effectively rubbing his fine ass against the front of the younger boy’s jeans.  “Oh... fuck, Kookie... I... mmm... I like that...”  Jungkook had fully opened Jimin’s belt and jeans and had slipped his hand into the elder boy’s underpants, in order to palm his hard length. </p><p>“Mhm, we both know you could easily escape from me, if you really wanted to, baby... you’re still practicing kendo and tae kwon do, aren’t you?” Jungkook pulled Jimin’s arms back slightly and released his wrists, and the scarlet-haired boy reached back to slide his hands over the nape of the younger’s neck. He continued to slowly writhe, causing the ravenette to groan softly and squeeze his dick gently, while pulling him back harder, so he could feel the younger’s length pressing against him through their pants. </p><p>"Hmph... although you’re right, I could, and yes, I still do... I thought I remembered you practiced tae kwon do, too?” Jimin slowly turned around, forcing Jungkook to stop stroking his cock, and nuzzled his lips along the younger boy’s jawline. “Let’s take a bath, kitten... Appa wants to take care of you...” </p><p>Jungkook hissed a soft breath through his teeth at the sudden depth in Jimin’s voice, and he slipped his arms around the boy and pressed his forehead against the front of his shoulder. “Mhm, although not as frequently as I used to... and, yes, Appa... I want you to take care of me... I know you’ll make me feel so good...” </p><p>Jimin tucked a fingertip under Jungkook’s jaw and tilted his head up, then nuzzled a sweet kiss against his full lips. “Good boy... let me finish undressing you, then I’ll take my clothes off, and then we’ll run the bath... do you have a favorite bubble bath or bath oil that you want me to use, salangbad-a?”  The beautiful redhead helped him out of his jeans and underpants, then gently slapped his hands away as Jungkook again reached for Jimin’s shaft, as soon as the elder pushed his own jeans and panties down. “Now, stop that, kitten, you can touch me once we’re in the tub, but not before... or else we’ll end up taking all night long...” </p><p>Jungkook poked out his bottom lip and made puppy dog eyes at Jimin, then sniffled as if he was going to start to cry, and Jimin chuckled. “No crying, unless you want me to give you a reason...” The adorable raven boy then did a cute little aegyo pose with his bottom sticking out and sniffled again. </p><p>“I warned you, you naughty boy,” Jimin said, giggling as he reached over and smacked the boy’s bottom teasingly.  “Aish, I swear, you are so silly...”  He turned to begin running the water in the bathtub and suddenly realized that it was sitting directly in front of a floor to ceiling window... as was the shower.  “Um... Koo, can people see in?” </p><p>Jungkook giggled cutely after the sweet little spank, then stood up and looked at the window wall, then back at Jimin. “What would you do if I told you yes?” </p><p>Jimin blinked and blushed deeply, then slowly knelt down so the bathtub was between him and the window. “Oh my god, Jungkook, you can’t be serious???  And we took a shower in full view of everybody??!!!” </p><p>Jungkook started laughing as he watched Jimin ‘hide’. “Oh fuck, Jiminie... and you call me silly... oh my god, that’s hilarious... it’s like when you thought talking more quietly would keep anyone from seeing you downstairs... oh god, I’m going to cry, I’m laughing so hard... hahahaha... fuck... and... no... the windows up here are one way... hahahaha... no-one can see in... god, you should see yourself... I’m dying...” </p><p>“Yah! You pabo!!”  Jimin stood up and tried to hold an angry expression, but the ravenette’s laugh was infectious, and he looked so beautiful when he was laughing, the stunning scarlet-haired boy couldn’t help but laugh with him. “You are the worst, Jeon Jungkook! Aish!!”  The elder boy checked the temperature of the water, and Jungkook grabbed a bottle of fresh scented bath oil. “Oh, I like that scent, what is it?” </p><p>“It’s called ‘Rain’. I like it too; it reminds me of being outside. And, now, I’ll be able to smell it on you, after we take baths, and I’ll like it even better.”  Jungkook winked at Jimin and Jimin rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You pabo,” the engaging red-haired boy muttered and rolled his eyes, although he slipped his arms around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him tightly. “Mmm... okay, the water is high enough, we can get in... let me in first, then you sit in front and lean back on me, ne?” </p><p>“Ne.” Jungkook waited until Jimin had climbed into the tub, then got in, doing as the gorgeous redhead had told him, and sitting between his legs, then leaning back against him. Sighing softly, the splendid raven boy relaxed, and as the water drew deep enough that they were comfortable, but not in any danger of overflowing the sides, he reached out with his toe and pushed the handle, turning off the flow of the almost too hot water. “Mmm, you like your bathwater like I do, especially since I like to soak, and it gets cold too quickly if it’s not hot enough.” </p><p>“I do like to soak for a while, although I still haven’t figured out why it bugs me to get pruned if I’m in the shower, but not if I’m in the bath... I don’t know, I guess I’m just strange...”  Jimin reached under the water and slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist, to tug him closer, then began to scoop the warm water into his palms and let it pour out onto his shoulders.  </p><p>“Mmm, that feels nice,” the magnificent ravenette hummed softly, then leaned his head back against Jimin’s shoulder. “Are you excited about having our friends over on Friday, Appa?  It sounds like all of them are really looking forward to it.  Oh, and since it’s your turn to pick the movies, what do you want to watch?” </p><p>Jimin settled more fully against the side of the tub and slowly began to slide his hands up and down Jungkook’s chest and belly, under the water, while periodically teasing his nipples and sliding his fingertips along the V of his hips. “Hmm... I want to see all the Avenger movies...” He nuzzled his lips against the side of the raven boy’s neck, searching for that sweet spot, his mouth curving into a satisfied smirk when he found it and Jungkook moaned. </p><p>“Appa, there are twenty-three movies that involve either all of the Avengers together, or tell their backstories... we don’t have enough time to watch all of those... why don’t you think about it and we can decide which ones for sure on Thursday night, so we can have them ready to stream once we get all settled Friday night... ohhhhhh... da joh-a, Appa... mmm...” </p><p>“I think that sounds like a good idea, and now, let’s stop talking about plans and stuff, and let me concentrate on making you feel good... mmm... turn around and face me, and straddle my legs... mhm, yes, that’s... oh holy hell, you... fuck... stop, right there, don’t move... let me just... fuck... look at you... mmm...”  Jungkook had done as Jimin had asked, and was now up on his knees and facing the beautiful redhead, the water of the bath lapping just below his groin, his exposed skin glistening with the water and bath oil. The lights were on fairly dimly, and his face was partially shadowed, giving him a bit of an eerie look as the glimmer caught in his dark chocolate eyes. Jimin sat up a bit more fully and reached out, letting his fingertips trace the cut of those pecs and abs and again slide along his Apollo’s Belt, another smile playing about his lips as Jungkook shivered and sighed quietly. </p><p>“I think someone likes being touched like this, doesn’t he?” Jimin whispered, chuckling softly as he observed Jungkook’s cock begin to harden and rise. “What a stunning sight you are, kitten... here, let me... mmm...” </p><p>Jungkook suddenly gripped the edges of the tub and groaned as Jimin leaned forward and began to lick the flat of his tongue up the length of the black-haired boy’s shaft, then nibbled around the ridge of his tip with his lips. “Fuck... oh fuck, Appa... oh god... neomu joh-a... da joh-a... neomu joh-a...” A louder moan passed his parted lips as the other boy reached between his legs and began to carefully push a finger into his tight ass. “Ohhhh goddddd... Appa... yes... jebal... so good... mmph... fuck...” He tensed his arms to keep himself from sinking into the water as his knees weakened, and lowered his head, his eyelids fluttering shut, while a further low shiver inched up his back when Jimin sucked his cock into his warm, wet mouth. </p><p>“Fuck... fuck fuck fuck, that feels... oh god don’t stop... ohh... so... so good... fuck...”  Jungkook was slowly rocking his hips back and forth, shuddering as Jimin added an additional finger, then gasping when his fingers and mouth began moving in tandem, the elder’s digits pushing in and pressing Jungkook’s dick into his mouth, then pulling back. “Jimin-ah... you are so fucking amazing at this... god yes... don’t fucking stop... don’t stop... da johhhhh-aaaaaa... meomcuji maseyo...” </p><p>Jimin moaned in response to Jungkook’s soft voice, sending vibrations thrilling through the length of his shaft, and as the ravenette began to move his hips more quickly, the red-haired beauty began to finger him faster as well, while keeping his mouth open as widely as he could, and letting the boy pick his own pace. </p><p>It didn’t take long before Jungkook was grunting and gasping, feeling his balls tighten as they prepared to empty themselves into Jimin’s throat, and the dark-haired boy whispered, “Appa, I’m going to cum... you can stop... oh... ohhhhhh...” He lifted his head, then tilted it back, his mouth dropping open as he began to moan more loudly, while Jimin urged him with his fingers to pump faster, and shortly after, he shot his seed into the red-haired boy’s mouth.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Cat That Got The Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Jimin swallowed every drop, then slowly slipped the raven boy’s dick out from between his lips and his fingers out of Jungkook’s tight ass, then sat back and looked up at him, a smug little expression on his beautiful face. “I think my kitten liked having Appa do that for him, hm?” </p><p>“Definitely,” Jungkook replied, panting softly as he tilted his head back down and smiled at the gorgeous angel. “Mmm... you definitely look like the cat that got the cream...”  He slowly let himself descend into the water and sit on Jimin’s legs, then scooted as close as he could get, so his still semi-hard dick could rub against the scarlet-haired boy’s fully turgid shaft. </p><p>“Mmmm... I am, and I did…” Jimin replied, offering Jungkook a seductive smile, as he slid his arms around the raven boy’s waist and hugged him close, while the ravenette slipped his arms around the redhead’s shoulders. “Baby... I want to be inside you so bad... do you feel up to taking me tonight? If not, it’s okay, don’t worry.  But if you do... I want you to ride me...” </p><p>“Yes, Appa... please... I want to feel you deep...” </p><p>Before Jungkook began to move into position, Jimin captured his soft mouth in a deep kiss and cupped his bottom cheeks in his hands, then slowly began to fondle and squeeze the perfectly formed mounds, causing the ravenette to groan deep in his throat, and roll his hips. The younger boy became completely engaged in the erotic activity, his arms tightening around Jimin’s shoulders, and he pressed himself against the elder’s frame, a sudden urgency to hold and be held shuddering through him. </p><p>He whimpered softly into Jimin’s mouth and Jimin stopped fondling Jungkook’s bottom and wrapped his arms tightly around him, one hand moving up to slowly slink into his dark hair and hold the back of his head carefully, while his other hand gently stroked up and down the long muscles of Jungkook’s back. The kiss took on an entirely different type of feeling, as the two of them shared their emotions, suckling at each other’s tongues, nipping teeth gently at each other’s lips, the soft sounds of their moans and their mingled breath filling the quiet room.  </p><p>“I can’t get enough of you, kitten,” Jimin sighed into the kiss, then gently moved his arms and pushed at Jungkook’s shoulders. “Here, lean back a bit, mmm, yes, like that... here... do you like this?” The elder boy began to lightly suck and lick the younger’s nipples, while carefully wrapping his fingers around his hardening cock and sneaking his other hand between his legs and under him, in order to slide two fingers into his ass again. “I want to hear you, baby... tell me what you want... tell me if you like it, and how much... I want you to tell me how much pleasure you get from me doing this to you...” Jimin lifted his head and caught Jungkook’s gaze, then whispered hotly, “I want you to be explicit, kitten... tell me exactly what you want and how you feel... and what I’m doing that makes you feel that way...” </p><p>Jungkook blinked, then blushed darkly, a shy smile curving his lips, although he nodded his head. “O-okay, Appa... I... oh... oh that... I really like... when you suck and bite my nipples... it... it sends these little zings down to my dick... and makes it twitch... and oh god yes... I l-love when you shove your... mmm... fingers up my ass... and fuck me with them... oh god... it feels soooooo good... your hand around my cock... stroking me... oh please, Appa... faster... mmm... yes... oh yes, just like that... fuck me harder with your fingers... bite my ohhhhhhhfucckkkkkk yessssss, just like that... ohgod... don’t stop... meomcuji maseyo... johayo, neomu joh-a... fuck... mmm... please... jebal juseyo, Appa.... jebal... duh juseyo... I... I need you to fuck me hard, Appa... jebal... oh god, please...” </p><p>Jimin was as rigid as stone by this point, even under the warm water, the sight of Jungkook immersing himself so thoroughly in the pleasure being offered to him was a huge turn on for the scarlet-haired boy, as was hearing the sexy words from his lips. “Here, baby... kneel up and I’ll... mmm, yes, like that, there we go... are you ready, kitten?  Go slow, baby, start sliding down...ooooh, the oil helps a lot... fuck... you are so fucking tight, baby... so hot... jesu... that’s Appa’s good boy... what a good, beautiful boy you are... mmm...” Jimin continued licking and sucking at Jungkook’s nipples as the ravenette began his descent, his hands gently massaging and fondling Jungkook’s ass cheeks, and helping to hold him steady so he didn’t slide down too quickly and hurt himself. </p><p>“Ohhhhhh Apppaaaaaaa....” Jungkook groaned, “your cock is so big... you’re so fucking big... god... yes... oh... god... yes...” The raven boy gripped the edge of the tub again, his knuckles white, and clenched his teeth, as the broad tip of Jimin’s dick slowly spread his tight rosebud open, then began to slide past it, as he steadily lowered himself onto it. He whimpered slightly as he began to feel the pain of being strained so widely, not having quite recovered from the night before, and neither of them having thought about using some of the cream on him. “Hurts... a little... Appa...” A   low shudder inched up his back, chased by gooseflesh, as Jimin nipped one of his nipples a little harder than necessary, in order to distract him from the pain in his ass, and he found that it was actually very effective, and neither of the aches lasted very long. </p><p>Once the ravenette was fully impaled on his length, Jimin pulled Jungkook close and began running his hands over his body, delighting in the feeling of the warm, damp flesh, his mouth pressing kisses here and there and tasting a bit of the bath oil on his lips; and although it wasn’t the best tasting thing he’d ever tasted, it wasn’t nearly as disgusting as the lube had been, and he found he could at least tolerate it. “I need your kisses, baby,” Jimin whispered, tilting his head back and moaning softly as Jungkook immediately dropped his head and gave him what he asked for, their tongues dancing, as they tasted each other’s breath. “You can start moving whenever you’re ready, kitten...” </p><p>“Okay, Appa... I’m... I’m ready...” Jungkook replied, then followed his words with actions and began to lift himself up, gasping softly at the drag of Jimin’s girth against his tight pucker. “Ohhhhhhhhh... that’s... oh fuck... Appa... your cock... feels so good... so big... you open me so wide... it makes me want to cum, just from feeling you moving inside me... and when I do this... ohhhhgoddddd... that’s... mmm... that’s almost too painful right now... but... it makes me want more...” He’d voluntarily squeezed his muscles around Jimin’s shaft and had discovered that might not be such a great idea, until he’d become more accustomed to being claimed like this. </p><p>“Fuck, kitten... you are so tight... so fucking tight... go faster, baby... ride me hard... mmm... your ass is mine, baby… all mine… jesu, you’re hot… faster… mmm… want me to move my hips, kitten? Fuck… oh fuck… wait… let’s… let me… fuck you on the floor… slide off and get out of the tub, and put a couple of towels on the floor, then lie on them…” Jimin gazed into Jungkook’s eyes, the dark haired boy blinking and raising his eyebrows as he saw the redhead’s expression flatten slightly, and watched as his pupil’s widened.</p><p>“Holy fuck, Appa… y-yes… o-okay… fuck…”  Jungkook slid himself off Jimin’s length as quickly as he could without it hurting too badly, then climbed out of the tub, automatically reaching for a towel to dry himself off.</p><p>“No, put the towels on the floor…” Jimin stood up and stepped out of the bathtub and slapped a hard smack against one of Jungkook’s cheeks, causing the younger boy to yelp, and leaving a pale pink handprint to decorate the tender flesh.</p><p>“Ow! O-okay, Appa, sorry…”  Jungkook did as he’d been told, and placed a few towels on the tile, laying them out in whatever way Jimin instructed him to.</p><p>“Bend over and touch your toes.” Jimin whispered, and Jungkook turned his head quickly, his dark eyes wide, an astonished expression crossing his exquisite features.</p><p>“A-Appa?”</p><p>Jimin’s expression flattened further, and his voice was low and ominous as he snarled softly, “Did I stutter, kitten?”</p><p>“N-no… A-Appa…” Jungkook replied, gulping, and then blushing deeply as his heart began to race and his dick completely betrayed him and began to stiffen and throb between his legs. A shiver shook him slightly as he bent over and reached his fingertips toward his feet. He winced as he sensed the movement of the scarlet-haired boy’s body, then yelped again as another hard smack landed against his other cheek, although this handprint was darker than the first.</p><p>No explanation was given regarding why the black-haired dreamboat was getting this spanking, but there was no doubt that Jimin intended it to hurt, as he kept swatting Jungkook’s unprotected, wet buttocks. And, the ravenette now had proof positive that being spanked on a wet bottom definitely stung more, and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to reach up and rub his cheeks.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” Jimin growled, slapping Jungkook’s hands, then laying into his ass even harder, until the raven boy was sobbing and begging the red-haired elder to stop.</p><p>However, he wasn’t using his colors, and Jimin could see just how hard Jungkook’s dick was in the full length mirror nearby, the tip of his cock dark red and swollen, while precum drooled from the slit. Each time the redhead’s hand connected with another spot on the raven boy’s ass, he’d yelp, then groan, and his cock would twitch, until finally, with one last, mighty smack, the younger boy screamed and fell forward onto his hands and knees, the towels helping to soften the impact against the tile, and he climaxed, shrieking Jimin’s name.</p><p>The scarlet-haired boy wasn’t finished, however, as Jungkook discovered when he was given another volley of slaps, which hurt like hell, but also made his balls clench and squeeze out every bit of cum left in them.</p><p>“Lie on your belly,” Jimin commanded, the tone of his voice the same as it had been so far, and Jungkook nodded his head and quickly did so, then groaned and sobbed harder as the elder boy laid on top of him, his legs spread over Jungkook’s, whose own legs were pressed together. The dark-haired boy felt Jimin’s cock tip pressing against his pucker, then the sudden pressure as he began to push in.</p><p>Jungkook started to protest, still sobbing, and seriously considered using his colors because Jimin wasn’t using lube, but then he realized that he must have used some of the bath oil, because he was sliding past the younger boy’s tight muscle with little to no difficulty, other than that the boy was so tight. “O-oh… god… A-Appa… ow… fuck… owww… it hurts, Appa… my bottom hurts… y-yellow… go slower… jebal…”</p><p>Jimin immediately slowed down, then stopped and snuggled himself fully on top of Jungkook’s body, and although the pressure on his freshly punished ass caused his bottom to throb and burn, the feeling of the elder boy’s thick length spreading him open again, coupled with the inferno in his cheeks, made him needier then he’d ever been, and he began to move his own hips, his sobs becoming low, almost desperate, moans. “Mmm, kitten… good boy… you’re so tight, baby… that’s good, sweetheart, go slow, just like that… tell me when you want me to go deeper…”  He proceeded to place soft, gentle kisses onto Jungkook’s back, while reaching under him to lightly play with his sensitive nipples.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. We Both Want It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Ohhhhh… oh, Appa… I… I like it when… when you play with my nipples… mmm… fuck… I… I need you, Appa… I don’t want you to go slow now, I just… I just need you… fuck… please, take me…”  He gripped the towels with his hands and Jimin reached up to place his hands over the backs of Jungkook’s, holding them tightly.</p><p>Jungkook began to whimper and writhe underneath the redhead, and Jimin whispered, “I’m still going to go a little slow, baby, but I promise, once you’re stretched a little more, I’ll fuck you hard… mmm… okay, I’m going to start… god… you’re so hot inside… and your cheeks are hot too… it’s like I’m entering an oven, almost… so good… so fucking tight… ahhhh… sweet kitten…”</p><p>Soon, he was embedded inside Jungkook’s depths, and Jimin groaned along with the younger boy, both of them savoring the feeling of being connected so intimately, and then, the divine redhead started to move. Unhurried, yet steady, he pulled all the way out, then pushed back in deep, allowing the younger boy to adapt to the feeling of being filled and emptied repeatedly, while continuing to place soft kisses against the nape of his neck and the back of his shoulders.</p><p>Jungkook released his grip on the towels and opened his fingers, whispering for Jimin to intertwine their hands, his face turned to the side with his cheek pressed against the soft towels, his eyelids lowered and his mouth partially opened, while soft gasps and cries escaped his lips. “Oh… oh Appa… fuck… oh fuck, you feel so good… you’re so hard… so big… I’m getting hard again, Appa… I… ohhhh… I think… I’m ready if you want to go faster…”</p><p>“Mmm, sweet kitten, my good boy… I want to go faster, yes, but are you sure it’s what you want?  I can cum just like this, I don’t have to go hard, if you don’t want me to…”  Jimin nuzzled the tip of his nose into the back of Jungkook’s hair and blew a warm puff of air against his neck, causing the raven boy to moan softly, and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up, which sent another shiver down his spine, and forced his muscle to tighten around the redhead’s dick. “Holy… fuck… baby… that was… so much tighter…”</p><p>“I do want you to go faster, Appa… I… I want you to fuck me hard, Appa… please… I want to feel you… like you did last night…” Jungkook was nearly keening with his arousal, his fingers gripping Jimin’s almost hard enough to hurt, and the red-haired elder breathed a puff of warm air past the ravenette’s ear, whispering, “Hang on tight, baby…”</p><p>And with that, he commenced fucking the younger boy hard and fast, pulling partially out and slamming back in, grunting as he felt Jungkook’s ass tighten each time. Now, it was Jimin’s turn to mark his lover, and he opened his mouth and bit the black-haired boy on the muscle connecting his shoulder and neck, knowing it would hurt both now and for however many days it took for the bruises to heal, but also realizing it would ignite an even hotter blaze in the other’s belly.</p><p>Jungkook shrieked, and now it was his voice that broke from his screams and cries, while Jimin pounded into him relentlessly and kept his teeth clamped painfully to that place, the muscle beneath the skin beginning to cramp from the tight pressure. The raven boy began to struggle underneath the elder, which only encouraged him to go faster and harder, until finally, Jungkook felt himself clench again, his balls trying to squeeze more cum out of his body, even though there wasn’t any left.</p><p>The clenching caused his ass to become painfully tight for Jimin and he yelped, finally releasing his savage bite, and shoving his dick as deeply into the boy beneath him as he could, while filling his ass with his semen. He continued to thrust hard for a few more seconds, until he was spent, and then he collapsed on top of the younger, breathing heavily and listening to Jungkook moan and whimper. After a few long moments, Jimin moved, tugging his cock out of the raven boy’s ass, then murmuring softly to him and urging him to get back onto his hands and knees.</p><p>Jungkook wasn’t sure what Jimin had in mind, but he could sense that darkness in the elder boy’s voice again, and sure enough, another hard spanking ensued, immediately bringing sobs and loud cries from the younger boy’s mouth, and when the redhead finally stopped, the ravenette’s bottom was bright red and intensely sore.  And, his dick was hard as stone again.</p><p>By this time, they were both dry, and Jimin carefully helped Jungkook stand up, then led him over to the dresser, where he took out a pair of the younger boy’s pajama pants and helped him step into them, foregoing underpants, then pulled them up and gently, and quite mercilessly, patted the boy’s bottom and led him to the bed. “Get in bed, kitten. I’m going to let the water out of the tub and turn the lights off, and then I’ll come cuddle you.”</p><p>The red-haired angel watched Jungkook carefully as he spoke, observing the younger boy’s expression, alert for any signs of distress beyond the fact that his backside was hurting, and when Jungkook sniffled and nodded his head, looking like a well-chastised little ravenette, Jimin slipped his arms around his waist and held him close.</p><p>“Wae… Appa… why did you spank me?  Was I a bad boy?” Jungkook had placed his own arms around Jimin’s waist as well, and was resting his forehead in the crook of the redhead’s neck, while trying to calm his breathing, although it kept hitching in his chest.</p><p>“Mmm, no, you were not a bad boy, baby… but, since you’re my pain kitten, I thought you would actually enjoy that… and I think it’s very obvious that you did… you came so hard… and your cock is throbbing again…” Jimin reached between them and gently stroked his hand along Jungkook’s turgid length. “Such a good boy, Appa’s pain kitten… sometimes I’m going to spank you, for no reason at all… well, other than to see you get so aroused and needy… now, get in bed, baby, I’ll only be a minute.  I need to go to the bathroom… mmm… do you, too?  If so, you go first, while I let the water out of the tub and pick up the towels.”</p><p>Jungkook had to go, and so he did, and then Jimin did, and eventually, the two of them were snuggled up in bed among the pillows and soft sheets and blankets, and Jungkook was lying partially on Jimin, so the elder boy could gently rub his sore bottom.</p><p>The younger boy hadn’t commented about what Jimin had told him, but finally, he tilted his head a bit and nuzzled his lips along Jimin’s jaw. “Appa?”</p><p>“Yes, baby?” Jimin replied, smiling softly as he cuddled the sweet ravenette closer.</p><p>“I… I do want you to that to me… spank me for no reason… and make love to me after… I really liked it…”</p><p>Jimin couldn’t see the blush that colored Jungkook’s stunning features, as the half-moon cast everything in monochrome, but he could feel the younger boy start to lower his head, a sure sign of his bashfulness. “Mmm, I will do it for you often, salangbad-a… although I would also like to ask if you would do the same for me… you’ve discovered I like that, too… hm… speaking of which, we really need to figure out how to clean the back of the couch before Friday when our friends all come over...”</p><p>Jungkook snorted and started laughing, and Jimin did too, and the two of them giggled until they were too tired to do anything else but kiss each other goodnight, and fall asleep entwined in each other’s embrace.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Abeoji  	Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)<br/>Abeonim	a little more formal for father<br/>aesaekki	brat<br/>aigoo	oh my!<br/>allyeojwoseo gomawoyo	thank you for letting me know<br/>anieyo	it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)<br/>annyeong	hello/goodbye, very informal<br/>annyeong haseyo	formal - greeting elder or superior<br/>Appa	Dad (uri appa)<br/>babo	fool<br/>byeolmalsseumeullyo	more formal don't mention it<br/>cheonmaneyo	don't mention it (like you're welcome)<br/>da joh-a	I like it<br/>daebak	Wow!<br/>dakcheo	shut up<br/>dangshin	specifically jikook, meaning you<br/>dangsin-eun aleumdawo	you are beautiful<br/>dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a	you’re okay<br/>duh juseyo	please give me more<br/>eolgan-i	jerk<br/>eomeoni	Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)<br/>eomeonim	a little more formal for mother<br/>eomeonim/abeonim	meeting someone’s parents for first time, meeting g/f-b/f parents for first few times<br/>Eomma	Mom  (uri eomma)<br/>eonjena	always and forever<br/>gaegumeong	creep/doghole<br/>galgamagwi	raven<br/>gamsahamnida	Thank you - formal<br/>geumanhae	stop it<br/>geuraeseo mwo	so what?<br/>gomawo	thank you to close friends or siblings<br/>gomawoyo	Thank you to someone close to you<br/>goyang-i saekki	kitten<br/>gwaenchanh-ayo	it’s okay<br/>Hyung	older male friend (male calls male)<br/>i geon mwong mi	what the heck is this??<br/>Ip josimhae	watch your mouth<br/>jagi	honey, darling<br/>jagiya	self, honey, darling (more intense)<br/>jangnanhae	are you kidding me<br/>jebal	please (begging for someone to do something) like 'please stop'<br/>jebal gajima	please don't go<br/>jebal jom kkeojyeo	please go away<br/>jebal tteonagajima	please don't leave<br/>jeokdanghi hae	that's enough<br/>jeongmal gomawoyo	thank you so much<br/>jeongmal jjajeungnanda	this is so frustrating<br/>jeongmal mianhae	I’m so sorry<br/>jesu	Jesus<br/>jibeochiwo	cut it out<br/>jinjeonghae	calm down<br/>jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida	thank you sincerely<br/>joesonghamnida	I'm sorry<br/>johahaeyo	I really like it<br/>johayo	it's good<br/>joyonghaejida	hush<br/>Jungkook/Jimin/whoever umma	to greet someone’s mother<br/>juseyo	informal please for anyone - give me something<br/>jusigesseoyo	more polite – to someone older or meeting someone for first time, or just in general to be more polite<br/>jwo	please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)<br/>meomcuji maseyo	don’t stop<br/>mian haeyo	sorry<br/>moreugetseumnida	I don't know<br/>mot aradeutgetseumnida	I don't understand<br/>mueot	what?<br/>mwo?!	what??<br/>Mwong mi	What the..?<br/>mworae	whatever<br/>nae agi	my baby<br/>nae mal an deutkko itjjana	you're not listening to me<br/>nae salanghaneun salam	my beloved<br/>naega joh-eungeoya	I’ll be good<br/>na-egejuseyo	give it to me<br/>naesalang	my love, sweet<br/>naga juseyo	please get out<br/>naleul tteonaji mala	don’t leave me<br/>nan neomu dulyeowo	I'm so afraid<br/>naneun yagsog	I promise<br/>naui cheonsa	my angel<br/>nega mwonde	who do you think you are<br/>neo mwohanya	what the heck are you doing<br/>neomu joh-a	so good<br/>Noona	older female friend (male calls female)<br/>Oppa	older male friend (female calls male)<br/>pabo	idiot<br/>ppopo juseyo	please kiss me<br/>salangbad-a	beloved<br/>salyo juseyo	please save me<br/>sanggwanhaji ma	it's none of your business<br/>saranghae	I love you<br/>seonmul gamsahamnida	thank you for the gift<br/>seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo	thank you for buying me a present<br/>Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo	as time goes by, I love you more<br/>soksanghae	I'm upset<br/>Unni	older female friend (female calls female)<br/>wae	why<br/>wa-juseyo	please come over<br/>weh	really? in very insulting way<br/>yeobo	sweetie<br/>yeoboseyo	hello - answering phone<br/>yongseo haejwo	forgive me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>